Is She Normal ?
by Himeure
Summary: Hinata bingung dengan perasaan Sasuke. Dia memang tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba bilang...benci? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sekali lagi, Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

"Hin, lu udah ngerjain biologi belom ?"

"Hmm."

"Eh, Hin, nanti jadi gak ke Konoha Mall ?"

"Hmm."

"Hina-chaaann, lo ngambil penggaris imut gue yaaa ?"

"Hmm."

"Oi Hin. Lu denger gak sih gue ngomong apa?"

"Hmm."

"Lama-lama gue panggil Neji-nii aja deh.."

"Eh, ngapain manggil nii-san gue ? Lu mau gue PD III sama dia ?"

"Astaganagabonarjadidua, nih anak baru denger kalo gue ngomong Neji-nii...huft.."

Disclaimer : Eh Naruto itu punya siapa sih ? Gue amnesia mendadak #dirajam om Masashi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Is she normal ? © Himeureka

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama

Warning : OOC sangatsumpah, Gajeness , Abalness, Typo bertebaran, etc.

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, etc

Terpaksa pake asas: Don't like Don't read !

Gadis berambut hitam itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi cukup menganggunya. Gadis itu yang akrab dipanggil Hinata itu memasang wajah sesuram mungkin. Ia memilih seperti itu agar gadis berambut pink di sampingnya tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Namun, dugaannya ternyata salah. Gadis pink itu, Sakura, malah semakin memancing emosinya untuk membalas.

"Well, lo gak usah pasang tampang suram gitu. Lagian kalo lo PD III sama Neji-nii gue gak rugi kok." Balas Sakura setelah melihat wajah gadis yang dikenalnya sejak SMP itu menampakkan salah satu wajah yang paling membuatnya bosan. Sedang Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Ok. Itu lebeh. Maksud author, helaan nafas Hinata itu seperti saat author menghadapi ulangan Fisika dan Kimia. Sumpah kepala bisa ngepul kalo inget rumusnya yang kelewat banyak. Kadang-kadang saya lebih suka kalo Aurielle Evans ngajarin kimia dibanding guru saya sendiri. Apalagi matematika, ampun deh, mungkin cuma Ruine-chan aja yang bisa ngajarin saya.

Oke, jangan hiraukan kegalauan sang Author suram ini. Bek tu de stori.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang lawan bicaranya kesal.

"Iya. Gue bakal rugi sangat kalo itu terjadi. Neji-nii bakal nyebelin abis kalo dia udah ngadu sama Papi." Sungutnya seraya menatap cover novel yang dibacanya sejak tadi. Namun karena gadis pink di sebelahnya, kegiatan itu terhenti seketika, dan langsung membuat mood Hinata lebih buruk.

"Ya udah. Gue juga gak bakal mau repot-repot ke kelas Neji-nii yang rada horor itu..." jawab Sakura horor (?). Ia bergidik takut. Kelas Neji-nii, kelas IIX IPA 1 memang terkenal akan kehororan para penghuninya. Eit, jangan salah, yang dimaksud dengan penghuni di sini bukanlah arwah penunggu atau apalah itu. Mereka benar-benar penghuni kelas tersebut, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para murid seram yang dapat dilihat hanya dari wajahnya saja. Jadi wajar saja jika para adik kelas yang polos dan tak berdaya ini lebih memilih bersembunyi jauh-jauh ketimbang harus ke kelas terkutuk itu.

"Ralat bruther [1], bukan 'rada' ya, tapi 'sangat'." Sergah Hinata yang akhirnya ikut merinding setelah Sakura menyebutkan kelas terhoror yang pernah ia datangi.

"Hah? Iya deh. Tapi kan itu kelas kakak lu, bru."

"Weleh, sebodo. Bukan kelas gue ini.." jawab Hinata santai seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Whatever lah. Eh iya, lo udah ngerjain Biologi belom?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak jelas itu.

"Menurutlu, tampang gue gimana ?" Hinata kembali menatap Sakura dengan tampang datar. Seringai dan satu alis yang terangkat membuatnya tampak perfect untuk meyakinkan Sakura. Namun, tetap saja terlihat...suram. Dengan hanya melihat wajahnya saja, Sakura sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis beriris lavender yang menjadi teman sebangkunya ini belum mengerjakan tugas praktek Biologi yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei hari kamis lalu. Dan dua hari lagi hari kamis akan tiba. Namun, bukan Hinata namanya jika tidak seperti ini.

"Belom sama sekali." Balas Sakura seraya memandangi temannya yang aneh ini.

"Yup. Anak pinter." Hinata kini memasang senyum lebarnya. Ia senang jika Sakura dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa menyon- ehem, maksud author melihat sedikit jawaban Sakura. ##

"WTH lo, tapi ekonomi udah kan ?" tanya Sakura yang mulai membuka lembar kerja siswa a.k.a LKS Ekonomi yang dibawanya hari ini. Ia memang sudah niat untuk, ehem, melihat jawaban yang benar dari temang sebangkunya itu.

"Udah dong !" jawab Hinata dengan semangat 45. Ia tak akan ragu jika yang dikerjakannya adalah ekonomi, subject yang selalu membuatnya girang sendiri. Walaupun guru yang mengajar lebih tidak menyenangkan bagi para murid sendiri. Namun Hinata tak perduli. Toh, ia memang suka Ekonomi sejak dulu. Jauh lebih baik daripada math yang suka membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ya udah, mana LKS lo ?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan langsung merogoh rogoh isi tas sang gadis indigo.

"Cari aja, ada kok di tas." Jawab Hinata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku selanjutnya yang ia taruh di atas meja. Sebenarnya sih bukan buku. Melainkan komik. Entah kenapa Hinata mengingatkan pada seseorang di sini? ##

#Authordigantungreaders#

"Aih, dasar Asos..." ujar Sakura tanpa sengaja saat ia tengah membuka LKS milik Hinata. Dilihat dari wajah Sakura yang tak bisa diartikan dengan jelas itu #dilemparSakurasampemars#, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa ia sedang mengamati, ehem, jawaban milik Hinata yang kelewat banyak. Jadi bisa dibilang, anak keturunan Hyuuga itu memang berbakat di bidang IPS.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Anak sosiologi. Lo kan anaknya Kurenai-senpai." Jawab Sakura santai. Tak disangka bahwa gadis indido itu akan berblushing ria meski sebentar setelah mendapatkan pujian yang jarang ia dengar dari mulut temannya itu.

"Hah? Gue kan emang suka tuh subject dari dulu," balas Hinata sumringah. Rasanya hidungnya semakin panjang saja. "Wew, Kurenai-sensei tetep aja galak sama gue." Lanjutnya tiba-tiba. Pada kalimat terkahir itulah, sang gadis Indigo lebih terlihat suram dan mungkin akan pundung di pojokan jika saja sang author tak menenangkannya. Hehehe. #Authordigebukinmasa#

"Emang lo kata Kurenai-sensei doggy apa? Pake galak segala." Protes Sakura sedikit menyindir. Kadang-kadang Hinata memang sulit untuk menggunakan kata-kata baku yang baik. Mungkin sama seperti sang author yang sedang mengalami masa kesuraman akhir-akhir ini.

'Eh, maksud lo apa nyindir-nyindir gue hah!'

Haduh ini author, ya sudah, bek to stori lagi yoo.

"Jya. Lo kan gak tahu waktu gue dipanggil sama dia kemaren." Sahut Hinata sedikit kesal. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya kembali dan menoleh pada teman sebangkunya yang mulai ehem, mengerjakan soal.

"Emang lo kenapa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh lagi dan tetap fokus pada LKS yang kini tengah ia kerjakan.

"Dia gak terima presentasi gue. Heran, perasaan gue udah ngasih yang terbaik deh?" protes Hinata lemah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan bersender pada bangkunya.

"Ckckck. Anak dan Ibu sama saja ya..." balas Sakura asal tanpa menyadari bahwa ia akan mendapatkan deathglare terbaiknya dari sang gadis Hyuuga. Sementara Hinata bersiap dengan tatapan mata yang menajam sempurna, tidak terlihat seperti Hyuuga yang biasanya. Sakura baru menyadari aura hitam yang berasal dari arah kanannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Hinata Hyuuga. Tanpa aba-aba mulai pun Hinata segera berteriak keras pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"He? MAKSUD LOOO?"

Dan dimulailah kejar-kejaran yang tak dapat disamakan dengan film india jaman kuda gigit besi, Kuchek Kuchek Bajuhe. Sedangkan sang Author makin terpuruk karena merasa diabaikan.

-o0o-

"Payah, ck. Malas sangat gue pulang." Gumam Hinata pelan. Bel pulang telah berbunyi nyaring sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, ya sekitar jam 15.20. Namun Gadis Hyuuga itu masih diam tanpa bergerak menjauh sedikitpun dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Sementara gadis pink di sampingnya masih berkutat dengan buku matematika yang dipelajarinya sejak tadi beserta kamus saku matematika yang turut serta dalam kegiatan tersebut. Jangan ditanya raut wajah Hinata, ia sudah menampakkan wajah paling suram saat ini.

"Lo mau nginep di sekolah? Wah cinta sangat sama sekolah." ujar gadis pink itu tiba-tiba tanpa menjauh dari buku tebal di hadapannya. Hinata menoleh seraya menghela napas pelan, heran melihat sahabatnya begitu sibuk dengan subject yang amat menjengkelkan itu.

"Hah, tahu ah..."

"Mangkanya jangan terlalu 'gak suka' sama keluarga sendiri.."

"Ck. Lo kan gak tahu nyang sebenarnya."

**Hinata's POV**

Oke. Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Oh iya, maaf kalo aku sangat telat memberitahu karena para readers sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Ini dikarenakan sekarang aku sedang dalam masa kegalauan akut, ditambah lagi sang author yang membuatku mendadak lebih suram dari biasanya. Ah, sumpah itu gak penting. To the pointlah. Yah jangan tanya kenapa aku gak suka pulang ke rumah. Pertama aku ceritain dulu, aku punya satu kakak laki-laki, satu adik perempuan dan satu ayah (?). Memang kalau dihitung cuma empat orang dalam satu rumah, dan tentu bukan masalah untuk seorang gadis sepertiku. Tapi akan jadi masalah kalau ketiganya bersikap tidak 'normal'.

Dimulai dari kakak laki-lakiku yang biasa ku panggil Neji-nii, Neji Hyuuga. Seorang cowok bertempramen keras, tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Ditambah lagi dia sangat jenius, dibandingkan denganku. Semua itu nilai plus dari seorang Neji Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu, seluruh gadis di KHS banyak yang mengejarnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia masih single atau tidak. Karena ikatan ini pula, aku sering dijadikan pengantar surat cinta oleh para senpaiku. Dan itu menyebalkan ! Tapi kamu gak akan tahu sifat sebenarnya. Dia itu amat sangat overprotective terhadapku. Dia juga terlalu disiplin sampai-sampai membuat peraturan keluarga yang menyatakan bahwa aku dan adik perempuanku gak boleh keluar di jam malam, jam 19.00. Bayangkan betapa menderitanya hidupku ini. Oke itu lebay. Kadang aku harus membuang waktu begitu saja karena bertengkar dengan nii-sanku tercinta itu. Biasanya kami meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan akhirnya malah menjadi penting. Namun, kadang-kadang dia bisa jahil padaku. Aneh gak sih ? Namun, dibalik semua itu, aku tahu bahwa Nii-san adalah orang yang penyayang dan baik hati. Hanya caranya saja yang kadang keterlaluan. Cukup untuk nii-san.

Orang kedua adalah adik perempuanku yang masih duduk di bangku SMP Konoha kelas dua, Hanabi Hyuuga. Gadis yang aku anggap cebol ini memang cukup cantik, tapi wajahnya yang cantik gak sama dengan tingkah laku aslinya. Ia malah menjurus ke arah laki-laki dibanding gadis remaja umumnya. Bahkan dia jauh lebih parah dari aku yang agak tomboy ini. Dia jarang berbicara denganku, tapi jika sudah bertengkar, ampun ! apapun akan dibuka satu persatu, mulai dari masalah yang paling privasi sampai masalah keluarga. Dia lebih suka menyindirku secara terang-terangan. Dia benar-benar mirip sama cowok kalo dia pakai baju milik Neji-nii. Tapi sayang, Papi gak pernah setuju kalau dia memakai baju cowok, karena perempuan tetaplah perempuan. Begitu petuah yang biasa dia berikan pada Hanabi.

Dan orang terakhir yang 'agak' normal di keluargaku ialah Papiku sendiri Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia memimpin Hyuuga Corp, sebuah perusahaan besar yang menduduki peringkat 3 dalam negara Hi ini. Kebanyakan bidang yang digeluti perusahaan ini antara lain pengolahan minyak bumi serta kegiatan ekspor -impor barang ke luar negeri Hi. Jangan salah Neji-nii juga ikut ambil bagian dalam perusahaan tersebut. Begitu-begitu ia sudah menduduki jabatan manajer pemasaran. Oke, Papiku yang agak normal ini juga bisa berubah drastis. Dia bisa menjadi abnormal kembali saat aku terlambat masak setelah dia pulang bekerja. Satu kali aku pernah mengalami hal itu, Papiku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bayi yang merengek minta susu. Jelas hal itu membuatku sweatdrop sejenak melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Maklum, Papi punya alasan tersendiri untuk bermanja-manja pada satu-satunya anak normal yang ia punya sejak sang istri meninggal dunia. Dan beruntung nii-san selalu menyadarkanku untuk segera bertindak (?) agar Papi tidak menjadi-jadi.

Begitulah hidupku yang maha suram ini. Siapapun gak akan tahan perlakuan orang-orang abnormal seperti mereka.

**Hinata's end POV **

"WTF pake ujan lagi. Huft.." keluh Hinata sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memandang jendela yang berada di samping tempat gadis pink di sebelahnya duduk. Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa murid yang baru keluar tertimpa musibah kehujanan. Sakura berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya di kala stres. Bagi Hinata kebiasaan aneh pada sahabtnya itu malah membuatnya semakin aneh. Hanya Sakura seorang yang selalu belajar matematika saat kegalauan dan depresi melanda. Ckck. Author jadi ingat pada seseorang yang selalu melakukan aktivitas tersebut.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih melamunkan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Tanpa berkata-karena ia sedang malas bicara- ia segera memasukkan buku-buku yang kadang membuat Hinata suram itu ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Kemudia ia melihat ke arah jendela sejenak, melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan beberapa murid yang mau menerobos hujan bahkan tanpa payung sekalipun, hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang dikenalnya. Pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak mencolok meski dilihat dari kejauhan seperti yang dilakukan gadis pink ini. Pemuda yang sanggup membuat gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya terluka. Bukan luka secara fisik, namun luka yang hanya Hinata Hyuuga tahu.

Kali ini Sakura menoleh kembali pada Hinata yang terlihat menyedihkan dan lucu di saat bersamaan. Terbesit rasa kasihan terhadap gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya. Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata merindukan kasih sayang seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Sayangnya, seseorang itu tak pernah menyadari akan perasaan Hinata padanya. Hinata tak pernah menunjukkan rasa kecewa sama sekali di depannya, bahkan ia lebih sering membuat lelucon konyol yang bisa membuat teman-temanya tertawa. Namun, Sakura tahu, dan mengenal sifat Hinata yang mudah rapuh tentu saja. Ia yakin Hinata terluka banyak.

"Hin, itu ada 'dia'..." Sakura berucap pelan sembari menunjuk orang yang dibicarakannya dari jendela. "Lo gak mau liat ?"lanjut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda kuning yang baru saja membuka payungnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura perlahan. Melihat Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di bawah, malah membuatnya enggan untuk ikut melihat. Ia mengganti posisinya dengan menengkurapkan kedua tanganya membentuk sebuh bantal, berharap ia bisa tidur di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Baru semenit kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju gadis di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi helaan napas yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Sampe kapan lo mau kayak gini, Hin ? Udahlah, anggap dia temen aja. Gak harus pake benci kan ?" tegur Sakura seraya menyikut pelan lengan sang gadis indigo. Hinata pun bereaksi. Ia bangun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Siapa yang bilang gue benci dia ? lo aja asal nyimpulin kayak gitu." Balas Hinata sewot.

"Lo kan gak jawab apa-apa tadi, malah tidur segala." sergah Sakura cepat

"Sak, gue kan ngantuk, emang salah kalo gue tidur?" Hinata beralasan dan kembali mengambil posisi sebelumnya, membentuk tanganny seperti bantal empuk.

"Kenapa tidurnya baru sekarang? Kan bisa sebelum gue ajak ngomong." Balas Sakura tak mau mengalah.

"Gue baru pengen tidur, bru." Hinata beralasan lagi. Ia pusing mendengar ocehan Sakura.

"Ya udah gue ngalah. Jadi yang tadi..." Sakura berucap dengan rasa penasaran, membuat gadis di sampingnya mengalah pula.

"Well, menurutlo logis gak kalo gue bilang gue gak suka sama cowok?"

"Hah? What? Lo les-!"Sakura melotot tak percaya namun belum sapai selesai, Hinata sudah memotong.

"Aduh, bukan juga, gue bukan lesbi. Back to the first question deh. Menurut lo gimana ?" Hinata mengarahkan pikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas di otak Sakura menuju pointnya.

"Aih, gimana ya? Mungkin...aneh?" Alis Sakura terangkat, bingung harus menjawab dengan kata yang cocok. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Dimananya yang aneh ?" tanya Hinata tenang.

"Ya aneh lah, berarti itu menunjukkan kalo lo gak normal!" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan jawabannya benar, dan itu langsung membuat Hinata mengerti. Kata-katanya memang sulit dimengerti. Ia pun tak tahu harus mengucapkan bagaimana. Jadi pendapat orang lainlah yang membuatnya percaya.

"Oh gitu. Yaudah. Udah ngerti kan ?" Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Sakura kembali bingung. Hal itu sempat membuat Hinata sweatdrop sejenak. "Pertanyaanlo tadi udah lo jawab dengan sendirinya, pinter." Jawabnya pada Sakura.

"Hah? Maksudlo..." Sakura masih mengira-ngira. Ia takut sahabatnya ini akan marah.

"Ya yang tadi lo bilang. Gue gak normal." Pernyataan diulang kembali oleh Hinata dengan rasa bangga (?)

"Jadi lo bener-bener gak suka sama cowok ? Itu serius?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Menurutlo tampang gue sekarang gimana?" Hinata meyakinkan Sakura lagi dengan tatapan matanya. Sakura hampir kebingungan menjawab. Namun, mata itu...

"Serius."

"Itu ngerti."

" Ya ampun, Kami-sama ! What happened with you, Hina ? Apa yang bikin lo berubah jadi kayak gini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi setelah mengalami schok berkepanjangan.

"Menurut lo siapa?" tanya Hinata tenang.

"Keluarga lo?" Sakura menebak asal.

"Tet-tot! Anda salah!" Hinata menjawabnya menyeringai ke arah Sakura yang masih berpikir keras. Dan kemudia, Sakura terpikirkan oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya... Mungkinkah ?

"D-dia?"tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak ada rasa kecewa yang bisa membuatnya menangis, tak terlihat sama sekali bahwa perasaannya terluka. Hanya saja tatapan matanya kosong. Sakura bisa melihat hal itu. Spontan ia menutup mulutnya. Rasanya ingin menangis melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tenang. Gue gak perlu dikasihani kok," jawab Hinata tenang. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini akan menangis jika ia tak menghentikannya. "Gue Hinata yang jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Pertama sakit, tapi seiring waktu gue menikmatinya. Dan gue benar-benar baik." Sakura menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu. Oh Kami-sama, sebegitu terlukanyakah hati sang gadis indigo? Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata menanggung sakit yang terlalu berat. Ia selalu tersenyum di depannya, wajar jika ia tak mengetahui apapun yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi... lo gak apa-apa kan ? Jujur sama gue ?"

"Menurutlo ?"

"Mungkin...lebih baik setelah cerita sama gue.." jawab Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Hinata tertawa keras, hingga membuat Sakura bengong seketika. Namun, terlihat setitik air mata muncul dari salah satu kelopak matanya. Hinata kemudian tersenyum pahit. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan reaksi sang gadis indigo yang berubah-rubah ini. Namun, Sakura cukup tahu hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Hinata sedang membutuhkan seseorang.

"Kalo lo mau nangis, nangis aja. Gak selamanya lo harus nahan diri." Tak tahan membendung air matanya, Hinata memeluk Sakura. Titik air itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang lebih deras. Sesekali Hinata berteriak, menumpahkan rasa di dalam hatinya yang telah terkurung selama setahun. Ia tahu, cepat lambat Sakura akan tahu tentang hal ini, meski ia bersembunyi sekalipun. Sungguh ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura, yang membiarkannya menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Rengkuhan seorang sahabat. Air mata yang mengalir deras tak lama membasahi seragam sang gadis pink. Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata menangis. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu menangis lebih lama. Terkadang ia mengelus rambut indigo sanga gadis dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin dengan begini ia cukup bisa menggantikan seseorang yang di deperlukan oleh Hinata. Kedua gadis itu tetap dalam posisi yang sama selama dua jam. Hujan yang turun semakin deras seiring dengan tangisan sang gadis indigo.

-o0o-

**Hinata's POV**

"Tadaima..." ucapku dengan lemas setelah mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal rumah. Aku hampir saja roboh di depan pintu tadi, jika saja aku gak melihat mobil kakakku yang telah terparkir di garasi. Jika ia melihatku gak mematuhi peraturan, yah mengganti sepatu dan bergegas masuk, mungkin aku sudah terpanggang sejak tadi. Ah, rasanya tubuh dan otot wajahku sakit semua. Badanku terasa kaku setelah yang kulakukan tadi bersama Sakura. Menangis selama dua jam itu ternyata tidak baik. Aku baru merasakannya akibatnya sekarang. Mataku menjadi bengkak dan rasanya rahangku mengeras kaku. Seluruh badanku jadi aneh begini. Mataku juga rasanya kabur-kabur begitu. Kenapa ya ? Dan- Arghh! Ittaaaai~! Wat de pak ! Sakit gila ! Sepertinya aku menabrak sofa di ruang tamu. Sayangnya kakiku yang jadi korban! Ahhh, ya ampun ! Dan sepertinya ada sosok tinggi berdiri tidak jauh di depanku. Ah, sepertinya aku sial hari ini.

**End Hinata's POV**

Hinata tengah mengaduh kesakitan setelah sukses kakinya menabrak sofa di ruang tengah. Sementara tepat di depannya sang nii-san berdiri melihat adik pertamanya meringis seraya memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Kamu kenapa dek? Lagi pengen nyium sofa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Satu alisnya tertarik ke atas dan seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya. Hinata hanya bisa merengut menahan kesal sembari mengelus ngelus kakinya.

"Ye, bisanya ngeledek! Bantuin kek, adeknya lagi begini juga." Protesnya pada Neji. Yah, Kakak-adek ini kayaknya sebentar lagi perang Konoha deh.

"Bayar gak ? Kalo gak ya udah...bye, bye.." jawab Neji santai. Ia baru saja bersiap melenggang pergi di saat sebuah sandal meluncur ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai jidat lebar yang dia banggakan (?). Sungguh ia berusaha menahan marah pada orang yang telah melemparnya alas kaki itu dengan sengaja. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya yang sekarang masih mengelus-ngelus kakinya tanpa mau menatap sosok laki-laki di depannya.

"Kamu maunya apa sih, dek? Grrr!" tanya Neji dengan tidak sabaran, empat siku telah bertengger manis di pelipisnya. Hinata kembali memonyongkan bibirnya maju tak gentar (?)

"Lagian, Nii-san gak mau bantuin ! Pelit ! Padahal aku kan lagi kesakitan begini... nanti aku bilangin Papi supaya uang jajan Nii-san dikurangin !" ujarnya atau err, ancamnya dengan baik (?) hingga membuat Neji mengalah pada kelakuan manja adiknya ini.

"Iya, iya. Nii-san minta maaf deh... Abis kamu kayak orang linglung gitu waktu dateng, kan asik kalo kamu kesakitan gitu, hehehe..." ujar Neji sambil tertawa garing. Yang melihat hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sekali lagi. Neji kemudian membantu adik kesayangannya ini berdiri. Ia langsung menggendong adiknya ke punggungnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan adiknya seperti ini karena sebesar apapun adiknya membencinya ia selalu menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri. Sang adik menurut dan kembali menyengir lebar. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Neji dengan manja. Hal itu, sempat membuat Neji tersenyum.

"Kamu lagi galau ya dek ?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba hingga membuat gadis indigo di punggungnya kebingungan menjawab. Ia galau gak ya? Menurut dia sih biasa aja, suram pun gak cocok.

Dengan asal Hinata menjawab "Dilema, nii..."

Sementara Neji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menampakan raut wajah 'hah?' dengan bingung.

-o0o-

Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata yang tenang dan gelap, Neji segera mendudukkan adiknya di tepi ranjang. Ia pun segera menyalakan saklar lampu tengah yang cukup menerangi kamar itu sampai ke ujung.

Kamar itu cukup luas untuk seorang cewek seperti Hinata, namun warna hijau soft yang menutupi dindingnya selalu membuat Hinata nyaman. Ranjang yang berukuran tak terlalu besar itu dipenuhi dengan boneka teddy bear pemberian sang ayah yang selalu memberinya oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Padahal ayahnya tahu ia tak menyukai boneka. Kecuali boneka yang ia anggap istimewa. Boneka teddy bear pemberian mendiang ibunya. Boneka itu selalu bertengger manis di dekar bantalnya. Hanya dengan memeluknya, Hinata merasa berada di dekat ibunya. Oleh karena itu, walaupun boneka itu telah usang dimakan usia, Hinata tidak pernah mau membuangnya.

Setelah mengoleskan balsam pada jempol kaki Hinata yang bengkak, Neji segera berdiri sambil menaruh tas sang adik ke meja belajarnya yang tidak jauh dari ranjang.

"Kalo udah selesai ganti baju, kamu langsung ke bawah. Nii-san udah masakin spagetti kesukaan kamu," Ujar Neji yang disambut dengan cengiran lebar sang adik. Neji hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan suara krik krik yang mengiringinya. Kemudia dia melanjutkan ucapannya, " Terus nanti Papi pulang cepet, kita makan malem bareng malem ini."

"He? Tumben Papi pulang cepet? Kesambet ya nii?" balas Hinata heran. Neji menajamkan matanya sebentar, membuat Hinata ketakutan. Ia lupa kalo ia salah bicara.

"Hush! Kamu ni, kalo ngomong gak pake mikir dulu. Ada yang mau diomongin sama papi ke kita." Jawab Neji agak dengan nada sakartis. Hinata yang mendengar kembali berngambek ria. Ia hanya bisa ber-ooh dengan kerucut di bibirnya.

"Maaf deh.."

"Ya udah, cepetan mandi terus ganti baju. Nii-san tunggu di bawah."

"Heeh." Jawaban Hinata mengakhiri percakapan kakak beradik ini. Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang baru saja akan ganti baju. 'Apa yang papi mau omongin ya ? Kok firasat gue gak enak ya ?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa tidak akan ada lagi kesialan yang menimpanya.

-o0o-

Hinata kini sedang berjalan santai menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Ia telah berganti baju dengan atasan kaos yang terlihat longgar dipadu dengan celana jeans ketat selutut. Rambutnya masih basah setelah dikeramas. Ia memutuskan untuk menggerainya dulu, membiarkan angin yang mengeringkannya. Tapi anehnya, setelah mandi matanya tetap bengkak, dan kini agak berair. Hinata cukup menyesal telah menangis berlebihan begini.

Saat ia sampai di ruang makan, makanan telah siap dan...satu makhluk telah duduk manis di sana. Gadis berkuncir pendek dengan poni dijepit tengah itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik Hinata sendiri, Hanabi. Sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan hidangan makan malam kali ini, spagetti dan daging asam manis kesukaannya. Neji memang pandai memasak, sama seperti Hinata. Namun waktunya yang terbatas –sekolah dan pekerjaan- membuatnya hampir tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk masak. Ia dan Hinata tidak pernah mau menggunakan banyak pelayan seperti keluarga kaya lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah mau bergantung pada orang lain lebih banyak. Sungguh ciri khas Hyuuga yang aneh dan hebat. Hinata merenung sekali lagi pada pemandangan di depannya. Hinata juga baru sadar jika nii-san nya ini punya waktu untuk hari ini. Entah kenapa, semua terjadi hari ini agak aneh.

"Nee-chan ngapain bengong di situ ? Ngeliatin aku ya ? Aku emang cantik, jadi gak usah diliatin sebegitunya dong.." kata Hanabi dengan narsisnya, membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lupa sama sekali jika masih berdiri di dekat ruang makan.

"Wew, GR sekali anda hari ini nona muda. Baru diliatin sama saya, gimana diliatin pakde brunomars lo, dek ?" sindir Hinata yang malah membuat nona kecil di depannya semakin melebarkan cengirannya.

"Yah, dia mah mantanku, jadi aku udah biasa diliatin dia." Jawab Hanabi ngarang. Sedangkan Hinata yang merasa sewot ber- 'huek' ria setelah mendengar jawaban adik tomboynya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi narsis. Mungkin Virus itu ditebarkan oleh sang author yang akhir-akhir ini bernarsis ria di depan kamera temen. Neji yang mendengar percakapan itu dari dapur hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Tak lama, sang ayah pulang dengan wajah cukup serius tapi santai alias sersan. Beda dari biasanya, yang selalu merengek pada Hinata ketika anak perempuan normalnya terlihat di depan mata. Hinata benar-benar merasa hari ini sangat aneh.

"Pi, udah pulang ? Sini aku bantuin," ujar Hinata ramah, setelah merasa atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah ketika ayahnya bersikap seperti itu. Ia mendekat pada Hiashi untuk mengambil tas kerjanya. Hiashi hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Papi ganti baju dulu ya ? Kalian tunggu aja dulu di meja." Ucap Hiashi sambil melenggang menuju kamarnya. Yang ditinggal hanya bisa ber-bengong ria.

Setelah lama menunggu, muncullah Hiashi dengan mengenakan pakaian santainya di rumah. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia segera duduk bergabung dengan anak-anaknya.

Pertama di berdeham, kemudian dia diam. Seperti ingin bicara, namun sulit untuk keluar. Hal itu malah membuat Hinata makin penasaran.

"Papi..."

"Ayo mulai. Itadakimasu." Ucap Hiashi memotong. Kemudian, ucapannya itu diikuti oleh ketiga anaknya. Mereka pun makan malam dengan tenang. Namun, Hinata tak berselera lagi karena rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya. Dengan terpaksa ia mengambil sedikit spagetti yang sebelumnya ia inginkan. Makan malam itu pun berakhir dengan tenang. Hanya Hinata yang sepertinya tak tenang.

"Erhm," Hinata pun segera tersadar dari pikirannya setelah mendengar ayahnya berdeham. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Papi bicarakan sama kalian, terutama kamu...Hinata," ucap Ayahnya tenang. Hinata cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Ayahnya pada kalimat terakhir. Sampai-sampai ia harus menelan ludah untuk mencerna perkataaan sang ayah agarnya otaknya bekerja dengan semestinya.

"Hinata ?"

"Y-ya, Pi?"

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Uchiha," ucap ayahnya pelan tapi pasti. Seakan dihantar listrik 1000 watt #aduhauthorlebeh#, Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang, bukan karena rasa tegang tadi, tapi karena kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya barusan. Neji bersikap tenang, ia telah diberitahu oleh ayahnya kemarin sore. Sulit untuk mengatakannya, maka dari itu, ia ingin ayahnya yang mengatakannya. Sedangkan Hanabi, benar-benar terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya yang aneh dan tiba-tiba itu. Ia hampir terbatuk mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" Jujur Hinata berharap pendengarannya salah atau otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang korslet. Hiashi paham akan kesulitan anaknya untuk menerima, maka sekali lagi ia berusaha mengucapkan kalimat petaka tadi.

"Kau dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Uchiha." ucap Hiashi berusaha meyakinkan Hinata untuk percaya. Ya ampun, Hinata benar-benar seperti ditelan bumi. Ia tak bisa bersuara, tak juga bisa bergerak. Dia benar-benar tak bereaksi.

"Pertunanganmu akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi," ucap ayahnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Hinata yang tengah shock saat ini. "Besok kau akan-"

"T-tidak ! Pokoknya aku gak akan mau ! Aku gak mau !" Hinata berlari setelah memotong ucapan ayahnya tadi. Ia segera menuju ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Perlahan tubuhnya turun dan tetap bersandar di sana. Air mata telah mengalir sejak tadi. Ia belum benar-benar bisa mencerna semua ucapan ayahnya. Oh Kami-sama katakan itu bohong ! aku gak mau ada laki-laki dalam hidupku ! teriaknya dalam hati. Ia tak mau. Sudah cukup untuk merasakan sakit. Sulit untuknya untuk mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar merasa hari ini begitu sial. Ia sudah dua kali menangis karena sebuah perasaan menyebalkan ini. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan laki-laki lagi. Sejak setahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengenal laki-laki lain, ataupun menikah. Dengan keyakinan itulah ia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Dan janjinya runtuh seketika setelah, ah ! Sumpah ia tak ingin mendengarnya lagi ! Ia tak akan sanggup jika dipaksa seperti ini.

Malam itu, sang gadis indigo menangis hingga tertidur. Air matanya mengering dan membekas di wajah cantiknya. Sang rembulan yang menerangi malam hanya bisa terpekur menunggu sang gadis bergerak dari tempatnya, memandangnya lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menemukan dirinya sedang terduduk dengan bersender di pintu kamar. Wajahnya kusut. Rambutnya yang tergerai ia biarkan begitu saja. Bajunya telah basah akibat air matanya yang kedua. Ia terdiam di sana, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia masih ingat betul dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya pada ayah yang dicintainya itu. Keputusan itu tak akan dilakukannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Mentari pagi sudah cukup tinggi. Gadis indigo itu kemudian bangkit secara perlahan menuju jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan tak bertenaga, hampir saja ia terjatuh ketika berjalan. Mungkin anemia, pikirnya . Ia pun menggeser tirai jendela kamarnya yang kelewat besar. Sebentar ia merasakan silau di matanya, kemudia berganti dengan sebuah pemandangn pagi yang menenangkan jiwa. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. Rindu rasanya merasakan aktivitas seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Ya, sekolah. Oh ya, bagus. Sepertinya ia melupakan hal itu karena masalah kemarin. Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu pada kamar gadis itu dari luar.

**Disclaimer : Naruto tuh punya siapa sih ? #plak**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Is She Normal by Himeureka**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, Typo bertebaran wereper dsb.**

"Hinata.." Suara yang dikenalnya itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Hinata tak menjawab. Tanpa memanggil lagi si pemilik suara yang merupakan kakaknya itu masuk ke kamarnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya seperti biasa ia gerai. Kini pemuda itu telah berpakaian seragam. Hinata hanya menoleh pelan, ketika suara langkah kaki kakaknya itu mendekat.

"Apa kamu mau makan ?" Hinata hanya menggeleng perlahan. Neji pun menghela napas sebentar kemudian berkata lagi. "Sebaiknya kamu mandi dan ganti baju. Nii-san udah ngirim surat ijin kamu hari ini ke sekolah. Setelah itu cepat ke bawah. Papi sudah menunggu."

"Haruskah, nii ?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih. Pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah ditanyakan adiknya, pikir Neji sweatdrop. Neji pun mengangguk cepat. Sementara sang adik dengan wajah pasrah berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

-o0o-

Hinata kini berada di ruang keluarga. Setelah melakukan ritual mandi dan ganti baju, ia pun sarapan dengan rasa terpaksa. Perutnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi memang. Seperti yang dikatakan Neji-nii, hari ini ia 'meliburkan diri'. Ia pun memakai pakaian yang cukup formal karena Neji-nii yang memintanya begitu. Entah apalagi kejutan yang akan diberikan kedua laki-laki yang merupakan keluarganya itu. Tak lama sang ayah datang dengan wajah serius, mengambil kursi untuknya dan duduk tepat di depan Hinata yang dibatasi oleh meja tamu saja. Hinata kembali was-was. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Sementara sang ayah berdehem sebentar.

"Hinata ?"

"I-Iya pi?"

"Maafin Papi tadi malam...Papi gak bermaksud-"

"Iya, ngerti kok pi. Aku minta maaf juga sama Papi karena aku langsung marah-marah."

"Syukurlah. Jadi, kamu ngerti kan sekarang ?"

"Hah ? Ngerti apa pi ?" Hinata kebingungan. Ia malah balik nanya ke Papi tercintanya. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan dari anak gadisnya ini.

"Maksud Papi, kamu mau nerima kan ?"

"Ya nggaklah, pi. Aku kira Papi bakalan ngalah sama keputusan Papi." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Punya anak kok ya keras kelapa-eh, kepala, batinnya sedih.

"Kenapa kamu gak mau ngerti sih, nak ? Ini demi kebaikan kamu sayang..." Hinata kembali pasang tampang semelas mungkin. Ditambah dengan puppy eyes no jutsu nya yang mulai berlinang air mata. Hiashi hampir saja merasa tak tega dan membatalkan keputusan itu, namun ia kembali teringat akan janjinya pada snag istri tentang Hinata.

"Pokoknya kamu harus nurut. Papi gak akan narik keputusan Papi kali ini. Sekarang kembali ke kamar kamu dan pikirkan baik-baik. Ingat, ini demi kebaikan kamu." Hiashi pun meninggalkan Hinata menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam sendiri di sana, tak menyangka bahwa usahanya kali ini gagal dengan mudahnya. Ia mengutuk ayahnya yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan demi kebaikannya. Dengan alasan seperti itu jelas saja Hinata tak terima. Selama ini ia memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri. Kembali, air mata itu menitik kembali. Padahal rasanya ia tak akan sanggup lagi untuk menangis. Wajahnya menunduk seketika, diselingi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Bibirnya sedikir gemetar, ia sadari itu. Sungguh ia ingin lari dari keputusan bodoh ini. Ia tak mau ada yang merenggut kebahagiannya lagi.

Neji, yang melihat wajah Hinata tertunduk kemudian meletakkan kepala adiknya itu ke depan dadanya. Ia pun mengelus rambut sang adik dengan kasih sayang. Hinata yang diam saja, hanya bisa terisak dalam dekapan sang kakak.

Ia tahu sang adik sangat menderita kali ini. Namun, keputusan sang ayah kali ini memang yang terbaik. Seorang gadis atau siapapun pasti akan merasa shock saat mendengar dirinya telah dijodohkan dengan orang lain tanpa persetujuan darinya. Khususnya gadis rumit seperti Hinata. Ia mengetahui hal yang dirasakan Hinata selama ini. Hinata memang bukan tipikal gadis umumnya yang tentu akan merasa senang dengan perasaan khususnya pada seseorang. Seperti yang pernah dirasakannya saat berada di kelas dua SMP. Saat itu, Hinata menyukai salah seorang teman dekat Neji yang waktu itu berada di kelas X KHS, Naruto Namikaze. Setelah ia mengenalkan Naruto pada Hinata, mereka menjadi dekat. Neji pun akhirnya tahu adiknya ini mulai menyukai Naruto.

Namun di saat bersamaan Naruto memberitahu Neji bahwa ia menyukai Shion, gadis cantik yang saat itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka. Awalnya Neji mengira bahwa adiknya ini hanya cukup menyukainya saja, karena itu ia merasa tenang saja. Namun ternyata itu salah. Hinata menjadi lebih menyukai Naruto. Neji ingin menutupi kenyataan bahwa cinta Hinata tak akan terbalas. Namun, akhirnya Hinata mengetahuinya secara langsung dari mulut Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu Hinata menutup rapat-rapat perasaan tersebut. Ia tak ingin lagi berhadapan dengan laki-laki selain keluarganya.

Hinata yang Neji tahu, tidak suka mengalah, namun tak ingin menyakiti orang yang dikasihinya. Dan saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia kalah, ia akan terluka banyak. Dia membuat dirinya lebih terluka agar bisa melupakan perasaannya. Hinata benar-benar membuat dirinya menderita.

"Hina-chan, kamu dengar kakak kan ?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat jelek di depan kakaknya.

"Papi bilang, ini bukan kemauannya." Hinata tetap diam. Neji meneruskan kembali. "Ini janjinya pada Mami..." mendengar Mami-nya disebut, Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Neji.

"Sebelum Mami meninggal, ia sempat khawatir sama kamu yang waktu itu sering sakit-sakitan." Neji berujar sembari mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Hinata. "Mami menginginkan agar ada yang menjagamu selain nii-san dan Papi." Hinata terdiam berpikir sebentar. Saat ia berusia 5 tahun, ia memang sering sakit, dan akhirnya diketahui bahwa ia mengidap penyakit asma ringan, bawaan dari sang Ibu. Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang harus dijodohkan? Kenapa Hanabi tidak?

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa Hanabi nggak?"

"Waktu itu Mami gak kepikiran. Yang paling ia khawatirkan itu kamu. Dia gak mau kamu kesusahan nantinya."

"Tapi kenapa keluarga Uchiha? Kenapa gak Namikaze aja?" Neji sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hinata. Rasanya adiknya itu berharap kembali, atau...bercanda ?

"Mikoto Uchiha, Istri dari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu merupakan sahabat lama Mami. Saat itu, Mikoto sedang mengidap penyakit jantung dan meminta Mami untuk menjodohkan anak bungsunya dengan kamu. Namun takdir berkata lain. Nyawa Mikoto selamat, berkebalikan dengan Mami." Jelas Neji masih terus menatap wajah adiknya yang lusuh.

"Jadi sekarang kamu mau mengerti kan ?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, resah, bimbang, galau menghantuinya.

"Entahlah nii. Nii tahu kan, aku tak ingin sekalipun melakukan hubungan khusus seperti ini. Aku udah gak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi sama laki-laki. Aku cuma ingin sama kalian aja." Balas Hinata dengan air mata yang telah mengering. Neji membingkai wajah adiknya itu dan memaksa Hinata untuk melihatnya.

"Ini keinginan Mami. Apa kamu gak bisa berpikir lagi ? Nii juga inginnya kamu hidup seperti yang kamu mau. Tapi kalo keadaannya begini, nii juga gak bisa apa-apa." Jelas Neji dengan nada lirih di bagian akhir kalimat. Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. Ia tak tahu, bingung dengan hidupnya yang rasanya menjadi serba salah. Ibunya...ia tak tega jika ini keinginan ibunya...Tapi, apa ia benar-benar harus melakukannya? Apa ini akan baik ? Sungguh ia tak mengerti.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi. Ini demi Mami...Nii yakin, keputusan ini yang terbaik buat kamu..." Neji melepaskan tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, pergi meninggalkan gadis indigo yang tengah sedang berpikir.

Sementara, Hinata termenung di sana tak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan frustasi. Haruskah ia melakukannya ?

-o0o-

Hari ini hari kedua Hinata meliburkan diri. Padahal ia sudah berniat untuk sekolah hari ini. Namun sang kakak memaksanya untuk tetap di rumah. Lebih baik menenangkan diri dulu, kata Neji saat Hinata meminta izin untuk kembali sekolah.

Watak Hyuuga yang kelihatannya sama keras kepalanya itu akhirnya menghasilkan suatu keputusan yang membuat Hinata cemberut seharian. Diam di rumah dan tak diperbolehkan pergi kemanapun, begitulah perintah sang kakak pada gadis indigo itu. Bosan ? tentu saja. Seorang Hinata yang pendiam sekalipun tetap akan merasa bosan jika hanya bisa mengurung diri dalam rumah yang cukup besar itu.

Segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Jari-jari lentiknya mengutak-ngatik ponselnya dengan cepat. Saat ia membuka inboxnya terlihat dua SMS yang dikirim oleh orang yang sama. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura

To : Hyuuga Hinata

Sender : Haruno Sakura

Lo sakit Hin ? Kenapa gak bilang ? Kan bisa gue sembuhin pake rumus-rumus gue.

Sent : Today 07.15 AM

What the...?

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia sweatdrop sejenak setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dalam pesan Sakura. Emangnya gue kamus matematika apa ya ? gumamnya pelan. Ingin rasanya Hinata menyemburkan kata-kata sadisnya tentang matematika pada gadis Haruno itu. Sayang, ini hanya pesan singkat, sang pengirim pesan tidak disini a.k.a di sekolah.

Ia mendesah pelan setelah membaca pesan konyol seperti ini. Wajar saja jika maniak matematika itu berkata demikian. Namun, satu hal yang disukainya. Pesan seperti ini membuatnya moodnya kembali baik. Ia tahu jika Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Lengkungan tipis itu pun mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Kemudian, ia pun membuka satu inbox lagi yang tersisa. Kali ini ia mendapatkan kejutan. Sahabatnya dan juga Sakura, Ten ten, mengiriminya pesan.

To : Haruno Sakura

Sender : Ten ten

Kata Sakura, lo sakit ? Tumben ? Perlu gue suntik hari ini ?

Sent : Today 07.50 AM

Lagi-lagi Hinata cuma bisa sweatdrop. Mentang-mentang anak PMR, seenak jidat mau nyuntik gue ! rutuknya kesal. Ia mendesah lebih keras kali ini. Si gadis bercepol dua ini sepertinya tak kalah suram dengan gadis pink Haruno itu. Ia semakin heran kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya mereka itu abnormal atau mereka cuma lagi galau mendadak ? batinnya heran.

Tapi gadis indigo hanya bisa tersenyum sekali lagi. Pesan-pesan singkat itu membuatnya melebarkan lengkungan itu. Kehadiran mereka dalam hidup Hinata merupakan penenang. Jika tak ada mereka dan keluarganya, ia sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk hidup. Terlebih setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu, yang membuatnya membenci laki-laki-selain keluarganya-hingga sekarang.

Sahabat dan keluarga...

Mereka...satu-satunya yang membuatnya memiliki semangat hidup. Merekalah kekuatan bagi Hinata. Ia tak pernah mau mengecewakan mereka. Ia ingin melihat mereka bahagia.

Namun, apakah hanya dengan cara ini saja ia bisa membahagiakan mereka ? Apakah dengan menerima perjodohan ini, semuanya akan bahagia ?

Jika memang benar...

Hinata menatap matahari yang semakin tinggi. Sudah jam 10.00 rupanya. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Ayahnya. Namun, ia mendapati kamar itu kosong. Hinata yakin sang Ayah telah pergi ke kantor sejak tadi.

Ponselnya masih digenggamnya erat. Ia kemudian menatap kembali pada ponsel di tangannya. Satu-satunya cara ialah menghubungi sang Ayah.

Kali ini gadis indigo itu yakin dengan keputusannya.

Tak lama suara dari seberang menjawab.

"_Ya Hinata. Ada apa ?"_

-o0o-

"Jadi, kamu mau ?" Tanya Hiashi dengan ragu-ragu.

Gadis indigo itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sementara dua laki-laki, yang tidak lain adalah ayah dan kakaknya sendiri, tengah memandang bingung pada Hinata. Mereka tengah berbicara enam mata di ruang tengah. Beruntung Hanabi belum pulang karena ekskul. Jika tidak, pembicaraan ini tidak akan mungkin berjalan semestinya.

Awalnya mereka mengira setelah perseturuan antara Hinata dan sang Ayah akan membuatnya lebih kesal. Mereka sempat berpikir tentang Hinata yang nekat kabur dari rumah hanya karena tak mau menerima perjodohan ini. Hiashi menyesal telah berpikiran buruk terhadap anaknya sendiri. Padahal ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Sebenarnya ia pun tak rela untuk melepaskan Hinata untunk orang lain. Namun, apa boleh buat kan ?

Kedua pria di depan Hinata itu pun menghela napas lega. Sebuah senyum tipis bertengger di bibir Hiashi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Keluarga Uchiha pasti akan senang. Mami-mu di 'sana' juga akan bahagia tentunya." Ujar Hiashi dengan wajah cerah. Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk. Melihat ayahnya tersenyum seperti itu membuat dirinya pun lega. Anak pasti akan bahagia jika orangtuanya bahagia, bukan ?

"Neji, tolong kau tangani Hinata nanti setelah aku menemui Keluarga Uchiha, mengerti ?" Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara Hinata terdiam. Bingung mau bicara apalagi. Mengatakan yang tadi saja sudah susah, gimana mau nanya-nanya soal keluarga Uchiha dan err, perjodohannya ini?

"Ah baiklah, Papi harus kembali ke kantor. Baik-baik di rumah, Hina-chan !" Hiashi mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Hinata. Sementara yang melihat-Neji dan Hinata- sweatdrop berjamaah. Sepertinya Hiashi orang yang paling berbahagia di sini.

Sepeninggal ayah mereka, Neji kembali memasang wajah dinginnya pertanda ia sedang serius. Hinata yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah kakaknya, menjadi semakin tegang. Jarang sekali kakak laki-lakinya ini terlihat serius di rumah.

"Kakak bangga sama kamu. Kamu mengerti dimana kamu haru menempatkan diri di sini," Ucap Neji dengan nada lembut. "Kakak tahu situasi hatimu. Kamu pasti belom siap. Tapi dengan keberanian kamu memutuskan, itu berarti kamu memiliki niat untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru." Ujarnya sembari melayangkan senyum di bibirnya. Sementara Hinata masih tetap diam dan melihat takut-takut pada Neji. Entah kenapa, berbicara serius dengan kakaknya ini seperti akan divonis sebagai tersangka pembunuhan di pengadilan. Well, agak berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh si gadis indigo.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian, wajah serius sang kakak berubah menjadi lebih santai. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan tingkah kakaknya yang suka berubah ini. Galau, pikir Hinata. Atau justru dia yang begitu ?

"Tadi kamu denger sendiri kan, Papi mau apa ?" Hinata semakin bingung. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah. Sedangkan Neji dibuat sweatdrop karenanya. "Papi akan menemui keluarga Uchiha, berarti akan ada acara pertemuan antara kau dan calon tunanganmu," jelas Neji yang malah membuat Hinata semakin kebingungan. "Yang jelas, besok kamu siap-siap aja setelah pulang sekolah. Nii-san akan kasih tahu kamu lagi setelah dapat kabar dari Papi." Ujar Neji lagi dengan tenang. Walaupun ia masih dapat melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang menampakkan kebingungan, ia tak akan mengucapkannya dua kali pada gadis itu. Mungkin mager (?)

"Baiklah. Nii mau pergi dulu. Kau tunggu saja di rumah. Hanabi sedang berada di rumah temannya, jadi mungkin dia agak telat," katanya pada Hinata yang kini kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal. Dua hari disuruh menunggu sungguh membuatnya bosan. "Jangan gitu, Nii gak lama kok. Kamu rindu ngeliat kakakmu yang ganteng ini ya?" What the hell...? "tenang aja, Nii janji gak akan lama..." ujarnya sebelum melenggang pergi keluar. Ia mengusap rambut indigo itu dengan pelan, hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali merengut. Kesal karena lagi-lagi sang kakak bertindak semaunya dan entah kenapa kenarsisan Neji malah membuatnya tambal sebal.

"Dasar narsis..." gumam Hinata lemas setelah kepergian sang kakak.

-o0o-

Hari ini Hinata mulai masuk sekolah kembali setelah dua hari meliburkan diri untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas. Wajahnya kembali cerah seperti biasa. Sesekali ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya pada beberapa orang. Mungkin ia rindu sekolah. Berada di sekolah jauh lebih baik daripada harus menunggu di rumah yang sunyi senyap itu. Walaupun beberapa maid masih setia menemaninya.

Entah sejak kapan ayahnya itu menyewa maid, padahal Hinata menolak sama sekali. Tapi, memang dasarnya semua Hyuuga keras kepala, akhirnya Hinata mau tak mau menerima juga.

Sebelumnya ia telah memberitahu Tenten dan Sakura bahwa ia akan masuk hari ini. Dan mereka pun menyambut dengan pertanyaan dan sindiran konyol saat melihat Hinata datang dengan wajah ceria. Alhasil wajah si gadis indigo kembali kusut dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Sepanjang hari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuknya. Ia hanya kesulitan dalam pelajaran kimia dan fisika kali ini. Ia cukup banyak ketinggalan materi. Salahnya sendiri sih, tak mau meminjam catatan pada Sakura kemarin. Lagipula ia memang malas mengerjakan soal IPA. Karena ia lebih suka dengan IPS.

Kini, ia tengah menyalin dari catatan Sakura, karena ternyata Guru Kimia mereka, Yamato-sensei, memberikan banyak tugas untuk akhir minggu. Entah sudah berapa kali helaan nafas yang terdengar dari mulut si gadis indigo. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten membuat presentasi Animalia untuk tugas biologi minggu depan.

"Oi, udah belom presentasinya ? Gue disuruh pulang cepet..." ujar Hinata sembari memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas setelah, err menyalin dari buku Sakura. Kedua sahabatnya itu pun serempak menoleh dan mengangguk. Tenten kelihatannya memang sudah gak niat di sekolah. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan kecepatannya menutup laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Para penontonnya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ngapain ngeliatin gue ? Gue ganteng ? Emang kok." Dasar boyish girl. Sarap. Edan. Gantengan juga gue. Begitulah komentar-komentar dalam pikiran Hinata dan Sakura yang bagian akhirnya sebenarnya sama saja dengan pernyataan Tenten.

"Ayo, pulang..." ucapan Tenten pun dibalas dengan anggukan serempak dari Hinata dan Sakura.

-o0o-

"Eh, kalo muka gue besok kusut, please jangan protes ya ?" ujar Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya yang kini menoleh disertai dengan tatapan heran ala masing-masing. Mereka tengah berada dalam bus umum yang agak kosong dari penumpang.

Hinata pun kemudian menoleh takut-takut pada Sakura dan Tenten. Merasa terpojok dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu itu, Hinata makin kebingungaan.

"Err, bruthers ?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Maksud lu apaan sih bilang kusut segala?" Tanya Tenten to the point.

"Kayak mau kiamat aja lu, bru..." sahut Sakura asal.

Hinata makin ciut mendengar pendapat kedua sahabatnya. Bingung mau mengatakan apa karena dia sendiri sedang tak ingin memberitahukan masalahnya.

"Udah cerita aja kenapa sih, gak usah ragu-ragu begitu. Gue tahu ada yang lo sembunyiin kan?" Ujar Sakura mulai melembut. Hinata salah tingkah karena ketahuan menyembunyikan masalahnya.

Pertama, Hinata menghela napas berat. Kemudian ia mulai menatap serius pada Tenten dan Sakura secara bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan perasaan dag dig dug. Hinata masih diam dan mulai berkeringat dingin. 'Ngomong gak ya ? Aduh...' Pikir Hinata was-was. Semakin diperhatikan Hinata semakin takut dan bingung. Sementara dua temannya itu mulai curiga ketika melihat keringat yang mengalir dari atas kepala Hinata. 'Pasti ada yang disembunyikan !' seru mereka dalam hati secara bersamaan. Seprtinya kali ini Hinata harus mengalah melihat kedua gadis di depannya seperti anjing kelaparan dan Hinata sebagai mangsa yang terpojokkan. Raut wajahnya pun berubah pasrah. Lagi-lagi hembusan napas berat terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Oke, oke. Tapi bisa kan gak melototin gue gitu ?" Tenten dan Sakura pun menurut dan kembali tenang sedia kala (?). Hinata pun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kemudian bibirnya kembali terbuka untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut.

"Jadi begini, gue..."

-o0o-

Entah mengapa matahari senja kali ini tertutupi oleh awan mendung. Sama seperti perasaan gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah berjalan lunglai menuju kediamannya yang sudah terlihat. Ia merasa bimbang dengan keputusannya setelah mendapat reaksi dari kedua sahabatnya. Tentu saja mereka mendukung keputusan Hinata itu, namun entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten ia jadi merasa tak tenang.

**Flashback On**

"Hah ? Lo dijodohin ? Demi apa ?" teriak Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Terus lo terima ?" tanya Tenten yang sudah kembali tenang. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat Tenten hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Sementara itu Sakura cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala, bingung.

"Kenapa lo terima ? Bukannya lo gak suka dipaksa begitu ?" tanya Tenten dengan satu alis yang terangkat, heran. Hinata melirik Tenten sebentar. Ia tahu, jika diam ia akan semakin dipaksa untuk menjawab.

"Sebenarnya gue juga gak mau. Tapi kata Neji-nii ini wasiat dari Mami...Jadi ya gue terpaksa setuju..." ujar Hinata hati-hati. Hinata melirik sebentar pada kedua temannya yang sepertinya tak setuju setelah mendengar ceritanya ini. Tapi jika begini, rasanya ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka akan setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Apa lo bener-bener mau dijodohin dengan orang yang gak lo suka ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut. Hinata tak menjawab. Dia merasa gusar.

"Kalo lo merasa keputusan itu terpaksa, kenapa gak ditolak ? Orang tua bukan alasan di sini. Gue tahu Mami lo sayang banget sama lo, tapi apa bener lo bahagia dengan keputusan begini ?" ujar Tenten dengan sedikit lembut. Kali ini Hinata merasa terpojokkan. Terlihat ia memegang kursi bus yang ditumpanginya dengan erat. "Kalo lo nerima, statuslo akan berubah menjadi tunangan orang lain yang sebenarnya lo gak suka. Apa itu hidup yang lo mau?" lanjut Tenten dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Hinata kembali menunduk tanpa berani menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kita gak marah dengan masalah yang baru lo bilang sekarang. Kita cuma mau lo bahagia." Ujar Sakura tenang. Ia mengelus rambut indigo Hinata pelan. "Kita akan dukung kalo itu benar-benar kemauan lo." Lanjutnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Hinata.

**Flashback Off**

Hinata menghembuskan napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Indigonya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan lavendernya yang terus tertuju ke bawah jalan membuatnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Hinata pun refleks terjatuh.

"Heh! Kalo punya mata tuh liat ke depan dong !" protes Hinata marah pada seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya tanpa membantu Hinata berdiri. Pemuda yang rambutnya mencuat ke atas itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, seolah mengejek Hinata.

"Sebenernya siapa yang gak punya mata di sini, hah ?" balas pemuda itu sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Heh, maksudlo ap-!

"Hina-chan~! Kamu sudah pulang ternyata. Dan...tunggu dulu, Sasuke, kenapa kamu di sini, nak ? Apa kamu pulang bersama Hina-chan ? Oh~ baguslah !" suara yang memotong ucapan Hinata itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiashi, sang ayah abnormal (?)

"Papi-"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau terlambat ? Ibu sudah bilang kan supaya gak terlambat, kasihan paman Hiashi menunggumu..." Seorang wanita berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Ia sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada laki-laki di depan Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Mikoto. Sasuke baru saja pulang bersama Hina-chan. Ah~ aku jadi senang melihatnya..." ucap Hiashi dengan asal menyimpulkan. Wajahnya bak Kakuzu yang mendapatkan hidayah dari sang Jashin.

"Oh ya ? Benarkah ? Syukurlah, aku tak tahu kalian saling mengenal. Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kenapa tak cerita pada Ibu ?"tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tenang.

"Papi-!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini ? Hei, Hiashi, ini di depan rumahmu, tahu ? Apa kau tak malu, hah ?" Berikutnya seorang pria dengan pakaian formal berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan Hiashi. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya setengah kesal.

"Aku tak peduli Fugaku, yang penting aku sedang senang !"Hiashi kini mulai menari gaje.

"Fugaku, ternyata Sasuke dan Hinata saling kenal. Aku jadi merasa lega sekarang..." Ganti wanita itu menangis terharu dengan lebay. Sesekali ia mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Papi !" teriak Hinata kesal. Lihat saja mukanya yang semerah tomat.

"Ah ya, ada apa Hina-chan ? Oh iya, kenapa kamu gak cerita sama Papi soal hubungan kamu sama Sasuke sih ? Papi kan jadi kaget~!"Wajah cerah Hiashi belum pudar sedikitpun, walaupun Hinata telah menyiapkan diri untuk meledak-ledak (?).

"Apaan sih, pi ! Aku gak ngerti omongan Papi daritadi ! Terus ini cowok sebenernya siapa ? Terus paman dan bibi ini siapa sih ? Saskey, eh Sasguy, eh tahulah! Dia itu siapa ? Aku gak kenal pi, GAK KENAL !" teriak Hinata marah hingga membuat suasana hening seketika. Hanya terdengar suara 'krik' di antara mereka. Wajah-wajah orang tua di depan Hinata membisu. Atau lebih tepatnya membeku. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya masih bersikap sok cool #dichidori# dengan wajah stoic. Hinata terengah-engah di sela-sela suasana menyuramkan itu. Tentu saja ia marah, karena sang ayah selalu memotong ucapannya dan tak memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Baru semenit kemudian suasana normal kembali. Wanita yang disebut Mikoto oleh ayahnya itu tengah menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan di tangannya, sedangkan pria di sampingnya, Fugaku, berdeham untuk kembali menjaga wibawanya (?). Sang ayah a.k.a Hiashi Hyuuga mengerucutkan bibirnya takut sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya takut.

"Anoo...emangnya Hina-chan gak kenal sama Sasuke ?"

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa bisa pulang bareng ?"

"Siapa yang pulang bareng ? Papi aja asal nyimpulin begitu !" jawab Hinata senewen. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari mengalihkan pandanganya. 'Biasanya aja udah abnormal! Sekarang malah tambah parah !' keluh Hinata kesal. Bibirnya sang ayah bergetar, tangisnya hampir saja meledak di depan Hinata jika saja Neji tidak datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Ada apa sih, pi? Kok ribut-ribut di depan gerbang?" tanya Neji mendekati mereka dari dalam rumah. Segera saja Hiashi dengan OOC nya berlari menghambur ke pelukan Neji. Orang-orang yang melihat langsung dari TKP hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah. Neji yang dipeluk pun menjadi heran dan segera mengelus-ngelus punggung ayahnya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu (?)

"Paman, bibi, sebenernya ada apa ? Kok papi pake acara nangis ?" tanya Neji pada Mikoto dan Fugaku. Hinata masih tetap tak peduli dengan keadaan ayahnya. Sedang Sasuke masih tetap diam dan memeperhatikan detail-detail kejadian yang menurutnya lebay sangat seperti sinetron-sinetron di telepisi.

"Itu...Tadi Hiashi salah kira Hinata mengenal Sasuke dan mereka pulang bersama...Jadi, Hinata sedikit marah tadi, dan Hiashi menjadi seperti yang kamu lihat..." jelas Mikoto hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat Hinata tersinggung hingga memperpanjanglebarkan masalah kecil ini.

"Oh begitu. Hinata, coba ke sini sebentar. Nii mau bicara sama kamu sebentar." Ujar Neji setelah melepaskan paksa pelukan sang ayah yang cukup kuat. Dan kali ini Fugaku mendapat kesialan tersendiri, karena menjadi sasaran pelukan Hiashi selanjutnya.

-o0o-

"Hina-chan jeyek, tadi kamu apain sih papi sampe sebegitunya ?" tanya Neji dengan nada agak mengejek. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa duduk sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya disertai wajah merengut. Mereka tengah duduk di gazebo milik keluarga Hyuuga di halam belakang. Di depannya Neji masih mengaduk mint tea yang baru di sediakan maid nya tadi.

"Aku dikira jalang bareng sama cowok pantat ayam itu. Ogah amat sama orang sok cool begitu. Lagian aku juga gak kenal siapa itu orang jelek." Neji berhenti mengaduk minumannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata yang masih senewen. Pantat ayam ? Sok cool ? Jelek ? Ya ampun, segitu gak sukanya kah sang adik terhadap calon tunangannya sendiri ? Ya, kali ini Neji bermaksud untuk memberitahu Hinata bahwa cowok yang ia gak suka itu adalah calon tunangannya sendiri. Tapi melihat perubahan sifatnya sekarang, hal itu malah membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya.

"Err, kamu mau tahu siapa dia ? Hm ?"

"Nggak ah, males banget. Tapi kenapa papi kayaknya kenal banget sama cowok itu ?"

"Itu sama aja dek. Tandanya kamu 'mau tahu'." Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tak membalas, karena tak tahu mau membalas apa.

"Tadi Nii mau ngomong sama aku, emang mau ngomong apa ?" Hinata mencoba kembali ke topik awal. Sebenarnya dia penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang kakak, hanya saja melihat sikon yang tidak menentu membuatnya linglung hingga lupa bertanya.

"Oh itu," Inner Neji mulai kebingungan. 'Bilang gak ya ? Aduh...' keluhnya dalam hati. Namun, sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya pada sang adik karena Hinata sedang bersiap untuk mendeath-glarenya. "Pasangan orangtua yang tadi itu dari keluarga Uchiha, namanya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, ya kamu tahu kan, calon tunanganmu itu dari keluarga Uchiha," Hinata mengangguk, ujung-ujungnya pasti masalah TUNANGAN. "Nah, cowok yang kamu bilang, ehem, pantat ayam itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu...calon..."

"Tunanganmu." Sebuah suara berat terdengar tepat di belakang Hinata melanjutkan penjelasan Neji. Neji pun meneguk ludah sendiri. 'Haduh...'

"Oh...Tunangan..."

Eh, sebentar, ada yang tidak beres di sini. Otak Hinata kah yang lemot ? Atau ia hanya salah dengar ?

"Tunangan, benar ?"

"Hm. Tunangan."

WHAATTTTT THE FUUUUUUU******KKKK!

(SENSOR WOY SENSOR !)

"APA LO BILANG TADI ? TUNANGAN ? ELO TUNANGAN GUE ? ARGHHHH!"

Eits, Author keseringan pake caplok. Sorry, guys.

"Arghhhhhh! Gue gak terima !" teriak Hinata histeris dengan OOC-nya. Ia pun berlari ke dalam rumah dengan berlinang air mata. Rasanya ia masih tak terima dengan pernyataan cowok berambut 'pantat ayam' itu. Sungguh ia merasa kesal dan sial hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasakan kesialan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Oh Kami-sama...

Sementara itu, Neji hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Kesal dengan si 'pantat ayam' yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Haduh, Sas, lo tuh bilang-bilang kek kalo mau ke sini. Adek gue sampe jejeritan begitu..." ujar Neji frustasi. Pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu pun tersenyum sinis.

"Gak perlu ditutupin. Nanti dia juga ngerti." Sasuke berucap dengan tenang sembari menyesap secangkir teh yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ini jadi menarik..." seringai sang bungsu Uchiha pun mengembang, bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus menemani mereka.

"Terserah kau saja...Uchiha..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**[1] (chapter 1) Bruther artinya saudara laki-laki #maap author malas dan lupa**

**Author's nyepik :**

**Ehm, ehm...tes tes 123...4567- ! #dibakar massa**

**Wahhhhhh gak nyangka saya dapet review yang lumayan banyak buat newbie kayak saya ini~! Arigatou sangat !**

**Padahal saya tadinya gak pede sama sekali sama fic abal saya ini. Tapi kata Auriellie-senpai publish aja daripada gak sama sekali ? **

**Dan maaaaaaf sangat untuk para reader yang telah menunggu ke-hiatusan saya ini. #sujud-sujud. Ini semua gara-gara semua guru gak ikhlas kalo sekolah libur !**

**Dan saya pun terjebak antara tugas dan kesenangan saya ini~ ditambah lagi kompi tercinta saya yang maha ngeselin, rusak dan tak bernyawa (?)**

**Oke saya jadi curcol tadi**

**Balasan review:**

**Uchihyuu nagisa**** : Nah alasannya baru muncul di chapie ini. Wah Neji baik ya ? Padahal kukira dia gaje sangat dan OOC sangat. Sasuke muncul di akhir chapie ini. makasih banyak review nya**

**RikurohiYuki03**** : Arigatou nee~ nah saya baru update ini. Silahkan dinikmati**

**Shaniechan : makasih. Silahkan. Monggo. #plak**

**Ruinechan: etdah. Ini bruther gue pake acara protes segala. Udah takdir lu kali begitu. Makasih dah, udah ngereview.**

**Auriellie Evans : Ya owoh. Gak ikhlas amat ama pair gue ? Elo muncul di sini ya bruther~ jadi gak usah protes ! oya, thanks review nya. Semoga lo suka yang menurut lu 'beda' itu. **

**Hyuuchiha prinka**** : ahaha. Abis saya bosen Hinata kalem mulu. Kan gak asik #plak. Maap saya baru update, hiks. Makasih udah ngereview !**

**aam tempe**** : Wahhhh! Ada kebakaran yak ? tolong! tolong ! #dilempar genteng**

**Hehehe. Saya jadi malu. Makashi aam udah ngereview. Ini baru dilanjutin.**

**Uwooo ! **

**Sekali lagi saya minta : Review Review Review !**

**Arigatou **


	3. Chapter 3

"Dek, ayo makan. Nanti kamu sakit perut. Kalo sakit perut, Nii juga yang susah…."

"Gak."

"Mau Nii bilang ke papi ?"

"Gak."

"Hanabi mau berangkat sama Konohamaru ya, Nii ?"

"Hati-hati. Kalo jatoh, missed call ya…"

Seluruh pendengar sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Terus kamu maunya apa ?"

"Gak."

"Atau mau kusuapi?"

'What the…?'

.

.

.

.

.

'KYAAAAA!'

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya siapa sih ? Saya lupa… #plak**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Is she normal? by Himeureka**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Abalness, Gajeness, Nge-ness,**** Lebayness,**** Typo bertebaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

Suara itu jelas mengundang si gadis Hyuuga untuk menengok ke belakang. Dan tepat, disanalah pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka sedikit di bagian atas. Dengan penampilannnya sekarang, sudah cukup untuk membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit lebay. Ia terlihat sangat (sok) keren #ditimpuk genteng Sasuke FG# dengan seringai khasnya di depan Hinata.

Demi Dewa Jashin, Hinata tidak pernah merasa semual ini setelah melihat pemandangan suram di depannya. Jangan harap ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya, setelah mendengar ucapan yang jelas-jelas terasa 'cekit-cekit' di telinga Hinata itu. Lebih baik disuapi oleh Kiba dan Akamaru daripada oleh makhluk jadi-jadian yang mengaku lebih tampan dari Christiano Ronaldo ini.

Sejak kejadian pertemuan tak terduga kemarin sore, Hinata jadi sering histeris sendiri dalam hati setiap melihat makhluk dengan ke-pede-an tingkat tinggi dan ke-narsis-an akut yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pertemuan yang begitu singkat, padat dan jelas (?) itu sempat membuat Hinata ketakutan dan tak punya muka untuk kembali menemui kedua calon besannya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena itu sama saja dengan membuka aib si gadis Hyuuga yang masih benar-benar perawan…dulu.

F**lashback On**

"Dek, bisa buka pintunya sebentar ?" ucap Neji masih dengan hati was-was. Sikap Hinata setelah melihat dan sempat berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Hinata yang terbilang pendiam dan kalem, namun tidak pedulian itu, bisa berteriak sedemikian merdunya. Jangan salahkan Neji. Salahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidat datang tanpa diminta. Ditambah lagi, Uchiha Mikoto, si ibu calon besan, jadi merasa tak enak hati dengan reaksi Hinata sebelumnya dan ingin segera pamit pulang. Tentu saja ia kewalahan karena sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang paling normal (?) ia harus tetap menjaga martabat keluarga Hyuuga. Dan disinilah dia, berusaha membujuk adiknya untuk keluar kamar.

"Hinata ? Nii masuk ya ?"Karena tak ada jawaban dari sana Neji pun membuka pintu kamar sang adik setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali. Ia tertegun, melihat sang adik yang kini menangis lagi. Tapi, kali ini rasanya beda dengan tangisan menyedihkan kemarin. Lihat saja wajahnya yang kusut itu dengan bibir maju tak gentar.

"Hinata ?"

"APA ?" jawab Hinata dengan nada membentak, wajahnya kini berkerut karena kesal.

"Jangan membentak Nii. Nii lebih tua dari kamu." Neji kembali ke mood awalnya yang buruk setengah mampus. Ia malah jadi membahas tua dan muda.

"Aku kan sedang marah. Kenapa Nii ganggu segala sih ?" balas Hinata pernyataan yang aneh. Hal itu sempat membuat Neji jawdrop.

"Siapa yang niat gangguin kamu ? Tuh, paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto mau pamit. Kamu juga harus mengantar mereka."

"Dia udah pergi ?"

"Siapa?

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan si pantat ayam ngeselin itu !"

"Hah? Oh, err, kayaknya dia udah di luar. Tenang aja, dek." Nada Neji tampak tak meyakinkan. Hinata bisa merasakan itu. Tapi daripada setelah ini ia dan kakaknya berakhir dengan adu bacot tak tertahankan, ia pun mengambil jalan untuk menuruti apa kata Nii-nya saja.

Sampai di bawah, Hinata bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu. Tampak Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar rumah. Dengan sedikit perasaan takut, Hinata mendekat pada mereka yang tengah ditemani Hiashi.

"Eh ? Hinata-chan ? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini ?" tanya Mikoto sedikit terkejut. Fugaku pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang setelah mendengar istrinya berucap pada seseorang. "Emm, maaf sebelumnya, bibi sempat membuatmu marah ya ?" tanya Mikoto lagi dengan perasaan bersalah.

Hinata pun menggeleng pelan, seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, bi, karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan." Ujar Hinata malu. Hal itu bisa terlihat jelas dari kedua pipi mulusnya yang bersemu merah.

"Ah, jangan begitu. Ini semua juga karena kesalahan bibi…" Mikoto tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus rambut indigo milik Hinata. Diperlakukan seperti itu sempat membuat Hinata terkejut. Rasanya seperti sentuhan milik mendiang ibunya. Ia sangat merindukannya. Hinata pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya tanpa sadar.

"Mikoto, ayo." Ajak Fugaku setelah melihat sang istri masih berbicara dengan calon menantunya.

Mikoto pun menoleh ke arah Fugaku sebentar. "Ah , ya," Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada si gadis indigo. "Paman dan bibi pamit pulang ya. Lain kali kami akan ke sini." Wanita itu tersenyum pada Hinata , Neji dan Hiashi bergantian. Hinata pun mengangguk pelan seraya membungkuk sopan. Lagi-lagi Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum sumringah.

"Dimana Sasuke ?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba pada sang istri. Mikoto pun ber-eh secara tidak sengaja, dan segera mencari-cari dimana sosok anaknya berada. Sementara itu, Neji yang melihat keganjilan ini segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencoba mencari Sasuke.

Namun nihil, si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun dan akhirnya Fugaku berucap santai, "Biarkan anak muda itu. Paling-paling sudah kabur ke tempat lain,"

Dan dengan entengnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil Ford-nya dengan diikuti Mikoto yang sempat meminta maaf atas perlakuan suami dan anaknya. Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dengan Hyuuga-Hyuuga yang disana masih kesal akan kelakuan Fugaku.

Dasar Uchiha. Semaunya sendiri. Begitulah pikiran yang terlintas di para Hyuuga, minus Hinata.

Hinata pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan lega, setelah berhadapan dengan calon besannya. Rasa panas terasa membakar tubuhnya yang sejak tadi banjir keringat. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca musim panas yang tidak bersahabat (?) Ia pun segera melesat ke kamar mandi dan melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Air dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya terasa sangat menyergarkan. Setelah selesai mandi, ia pun melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi milik nya menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di dekat ranjang.

Ia melepaskan handuknya pelan sebelum menyadari sesuatu berada di belakangnya mendekat. Entah itu hanya ilusi atau apa, namun hal itu membuat Hinata penasaran dan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia pun berbalik perlahan, takut-takut jika 'sesuatu' ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat denagn jelas 'sesuatu' itu yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

3

2

1

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jangan tanya suara apa itu karena jelas-jelas itu merupakan teriakan Hinata yang histeris dengan sesuatu di hadapannya. Bukan sesuatu sebenarnya. Tapi, sesosok. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam raven mencuat ke atas dengan wajah stoic tengah berdiri dengan santai di hadapan Hinata yang tengah berganti baju. Oke, siapapun bisa menebak orang itu sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang keberadaannya tadi menghilang begitu saja. Dan sekarang, Hinata menemukan pemuda itu tengah berada di kamarnya sewaktu ia selesai mandi. Seorang gadis yang tengah berganti pakaian menemukan seorang pemuda di kamarnya ! Berarti…

"JANGAN MENDEKATT ! PAPI ! NEJI-NII ! KYAAAAAAA!"

Walaupun Hinata telah mengendalikan sikon di sini, tetap saja pikirannya di penuhi macam-macam. Beruntung ia masih mengenakan handuknya sebelum pemuda mesum ini berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya. Entah apa persepsinya nanti terhadap pemuda yang masih saja berwajah tenang di depannya. Sekarang seorang laki-laki telah melihat tubuhnya! Itu sama saja dengan tidak perawan lagi ! Tidak mungkin ia tenang begitu saja !

Teriakan Hinata sepertinya sangat terdengar jelas di telinga para Hyuuga yng sedang berada di rumah ini. Ia beruntung, Neji yang berada di lantai dua langsung bergegas ke kamar Hinata dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Dilihatanya sebuah pemandangan yang jarang terlihat di kediaman Hyuuga. Pemandangan sang adik yang kini gemetar ketakutan dan si calon adik ipar yang tengah mendekati Hinata malah terlihat aneh baginya. Ia sempat sweatdrop dan bingung karena harus mengalami kegalauan ini (?) Pikirannya pun kembali tertuju pada si bungsu Uchiha yang ternyata mesum dan bernafsu juga terhadap adiknya. Walaupun sebentar lagi mereka akan ditunangkan, rasanya hal ini tidak pantas terjadi pada keluarga Hyuuga. Neji berpikir lagi dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang kini duduk terkulai lemas karena takut yang dideranya tadi.

"Nii…"

"Cup, cup, jangan nangis,"

"Dia mesum…hiks…"

"Iya, tahu kok," Jawab Neji asal, tapi membenarkan dalam hati. Wajah Sasuke berkerut. Enak aja si Hyuuga jelek ini ngatain gue, pikir Sasuke kesal.

Setelah menenangkan Hinata yang masih sesenggukan, Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata dengan wajah datar.

"Sas, sebenernya lu ngapain di sini ? Sampe lu bikin adek gue nangis lagi ?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Coret kalimat terakhir. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menikmati Hyuuga yang sepertinya akan murka.

"Menurutlu ?" ujar Sasuke santai. Neji hampir saja kehilangan kendali, sebelum ia mengingat bahwa ia harus berbaik diri (?) terhadap calon adik iparnya ini.

"Iye Sas, iye. Gue tahu lu suka sama adek gue, tapi bisa kan, gak sekarang ? Dia ini masih 15 tahun."

"Hn."

Pernyataan Neji ini langsung membuat Hinata mendongak ke arah pemuda raven di depannya. Matanya membulat seketika. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya atas semua yang diucapkan kakaknya ini. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut seraya memperhatikan dirinya. Ia benar-benar syok sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri dan membuat Neji kelabakan. Sang ayah yang baru tiba di tempat kejadian kembali histeris dengan apa yang terjadi dan situasi pun semakin memburuk. Sebelum dihajar massa, Sasuke pun akhirnya mengaku bahwa dirinya tersesat di kediaman Hyuuga dan malah terjebak di kamar Hinata.

**Flashback off **

Dengan tubuh merinding disko, Hinata hanya dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepiring nasi goreng special dari Neji daripada harus berlama-lama menatap pemuda dengan raut wajah yang suka berubah-rubah di depannya. Kenapa pula pemuda raven ini harus datang pagi hari ? keluh Hinata dalam hati. Hinata jadi semakin gusar.

"Kamu kan gak mau makan ? Aku suapi aja ya ?" ucap si raven dengan coretsenyumcoret seringai khas serigala. Dengan cepat, Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takut. Ia layaknya tikus yang tengah dimangsa ular phyton. Mencoba untuk kabur tak bisa. Mungkin ia hanya bisa berdoa pada dewa Jashin sekarang.

"Udah deh, Sas. Lo jangan mulai. Gue mau pagi gue tenang. Gue ama Hinata juga mau berangkat sekolah. Lo ikut ?"

"Hn. Gue satu sekolah sama lo, kok."

"Oh gitu. Di kelas mana ?"

"XII IPA 1."

Pernyataan dari mulut Sasuke kontan membuat Hinata terkejut, hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Satu sekolah dengan pemuda ini merupakan kiamat dunia bagi Hinata. Apalagi satu kelas dengan Neji. Berarti ia punya kesempatan untuk -ehem- membuat Hinata ketakutan setiap hari. Entah kenapa, gadis hyuuga ini mendadak pusing karena pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terlintas di benaknya.

Refleks kedua laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh darinya segera menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya. Sasuke menyeringai senang setelah melihat respon Hinata yang sepertinya merasa terkejut.

"Kamu kenapa, dek ? Gak enak badan ?" tanya Neji dengan nada khawatir. Ia mengelus punggung Hinata pelan untuk membuat Hinata sedikit baikan. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalo sakit, aku bisa temenin kamu." Ujar Sasuke tanpa diminta. Hinata kembali menggeleng cepat tanpa mau berucap. Ia menjadi lebih takut sekarang pada pemuda yang akan menjadi tunangannya ini. Neji yang melihat sikon ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala frustasi. Baru mau tunangan aja begini. Gimana nanti ?

"Udah-udah," Neji pun menghentikan kontak non-verbal yang menggusarkan ini. "Sekarang, abisin makanan kamu, terus kamu berangkat." Ia segera mengemas barang miliknya untuk di bawa. Entah dia itu pelajar atau pegawai, author sendiri bingung. Kemudian ia mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengunyah nasi goreng dengan setengah hati. "Oh iya, dek. Kata Papi mulai sekarang kamu berangkat sama Sasuke." Iris lavender milik Hinata membulat kembali. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya seketika.

"GAK MAU ! KENAPA HARUS SAMA DIA ?" protes Hinata kesal. Neji menghela napas, heran dengan adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini sering berubah-ubah moodnya.

"Nii juga ada rapat pagi ini. Jadi, Nii gak bisa nganterin kamu."

"Ya udah, aku mau jalan sendiri !"

"Gak bisa, dek. Kalo kamu terlambat, Nii yang disalahin sama Papi. Kamu mau Papi marah ?" Hinata tak mampu menjawab. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Neji yang berada di dekatnya pun mengelus rambut indigonya lembut-cara ampuh untuk membuat Hinata menurut. "Sasuke kan bisa jaga kamu nanti. Iya kan, Sas ?" ujar Neji pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali. Kemudian menyeringai ketika Hinata melihat wajahnya. Hinata pun bergidik lagi. Apanya yang dijaga? Kemesuman-nya? rutuk Hinata kesal.

"Aku udah selesai." Hinata berujar pelan seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Ya udah. Sas, jagain adek gue, ya ?" pesan Neji seraya mengelus pelan rambut adiknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan dengan kata khasnya.

"Nii, jangan matiin handphone-nya ya ?" pinta Hinata penuh harap disertai puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Hinata bermaksud untuk selalu berhubungan dengan sang kakak karena perasaannya kini merasa tak tenang. Rencana cadangan ini ia telah pikirkan matang-matang setelah melihat gelagat tidak baik dari Sasuke.

Neji yang menoleh dan mendapati adiknya seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sesekali memberikan senyu-eh, seringainya pada Neji, seakan memberitahu bahwa ia akan terus mendekati adik Neji walaupun Neji mengawasinya dari jauh. Neji pun akhirnya menghela napas berat. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar harus siaga satu terhadap Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Oke. Kamu boleh hubungin kakak kalo ada apa-apa." Neji pun menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Dalam hati, Hinata merasa sangat lega. "ya udah, Nii berangkat duluan ya ?" ujar Neji pada Hinata yang tengah mengambil tasnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak berapa lama, Ferrari yang ditumpangi Neji pun melesat pergi.

**Tidak ada Neji = Dangerous!**

Kalimat itulah yang tengah berada di dalam benak si gadis indigo. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Rasanya ia lebih baik mati ditabrak gerobak dengan tidak elit, daripada harus menyambung nyawa dengan serigala kelaparan.

Hinata pun melirik pemuda raven yang tengah berjalan di depannya menuju ke mobil Ford kesayangannya. Namun, Hinata benar-benar salah mengira bahwa pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya begitu saja ke sekolah. Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dan mulai mendekati Hinata yang kini terdiam di tempat karena terkejut. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangannya, menggenggam tangannya pelan, dan entah sejak kapan, tangannya yang cukup besar telah merangkul pundak gadis itu erat.

Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, otomatis wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat kesukaan auth-eh Sasuke. Semakin erat Sasuke merangkulnya, maka semakin merah pula wajah Hinata yang semula putih. Sungguh pemandangan sedap yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar tak melawan, tepatnya tidak berani. Padahal jika ia mau, ia bisa menghajar pemuda raven di sampingnya dengan jurus yang diberikan oleh Sakura padanya.

"Aku rasa, wajahmu jadi lebih cantik, kalo begitu." Jurus gombal level satu dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Hinata sweatdrop sejenak. Dasar kambing bandot, gue yakin dia playboy tingkat dewa, pikir Hinata. Hinata pun membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan sepatunya yang telah menginjak salah satu sepatu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan cenat-cenut di bawah sepatunya pun menelan ludah susah payah. Rasa nyeri pada kaki kirinya mulai terasa. Kini, Uchiha Sasuke tengah berkeringat dingin menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Namun, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba musnah dalam hitungan detik, setelah Hinata mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memberikan seringainya, namun karena senang melihat penderitaan Sasuke, ia malah tersenyum lebar. Namun, Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah dimabuk kepayang oleh si gadis Hyuuga, benar-benar menganggapnya sebuah senyum tulus. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, senyum seorang Hinata Hyuuga bisa semanis itu, membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Makin dilihat, makin besar nafsu Uchiha bungsu ini ingin melumatnya.

Hinata mencoba kabur dari si raven setelah rangkulannya melonggar tadi. Sepertinya tindakannya cukup berhasil. Namun sayang, beribu-ribu sayang, Hinata sangat salah dalam hal ini. Karena tangan besar itu kini telah menangkap satu tangannya lagi. Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang telah merangkul kembali dirinya. Diliriknya wajah Sasuke yang tenang tanpa berujar kembali itu. Hinata menghela napas diam-diam. Mungkin kali ini ia harus pasrah dalam genggaman Uchiha bungsu yang telah bertindak tidak senonoh karena tak ada Neji. Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali mengkuti langkah si raven.

"Masuklah," Ucap Sasuke tanpa peduli perasaan Hinata yang masih enggan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata minta diraep-coret- seperti itu, dengan kuat menahan rona merah yang telah muncul sedikit di wajahnya. Wajah Hinata yang imut itu, membuatnya ingin segera melahap gadis polos di depannya itu.

"Kamu mau terlambat?" kata si raven dengan jaim-nya. Hinata yang masih manyun, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata menggerakkan kaki dan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak dapat diragukan lagi, si Uchiha bungsu itu kembali ter-eh menyeringai pelan. Firasat buruk pun tiba-tiba dirasakan gadis Hyuuga yang telah duduk di kursi penumpang. Bulu kuduknya merinding hingga ke tangan. Semoga saja ia selamat lahir-batin setelah sampai di sekolah.

-o0o-

Hinata tengah banjir keringat dingin. Sesekali sapu tangan yang ia bawa ia sapukan ke tepi wajahnya. Karena apa ? Apalagi kalau bukan karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Masalahnya ? Ia baru tahu kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu terkenal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka setelah Sasuke keluar dari mobil, begitu banyak perempuan yang melihatnya dan meneriakan namanya dengan gaya lebeh. Ia sempat sweatdrop melihat pemandangan menyuramkan itu dari dalam mobil.

Sementara itu, Sasuke nampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan para fansnya dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Hinata masih dengan perasaan takut-takut, keluar dari mobil. Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan gadis itu lembut. Ia merasa cukup lega karena rambutnya yang panjang itu bisa menutupi rona merah yang ia rasakan sewaktu Sasuke menggenggam tangannya kembali.

Bisa ditebak bukan apa yang terjadi ? Atau readers belum mengerti ?

Yaudin, sok atuh dilanjutkan bacanya.

#Author dibakar readers#

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, tindakan Sasuke yang gentle terhadap seorang gadis -yang bahkan mereka tidak kenal- membuat teriakan mereka terhenti dan berganti dengan was-wes-wos yang tidak jelas disertai tatapan kemarahan. Kembali, bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Bukan karena aura setan milik Sasuke. Ini lain, ia bisa merasakannya. Merasakan tatapan tajam yang menyorotnya, saat Sasuke menggenggam tanganya dan menariknya untuk berjalan ke kelas. Sungguh Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Walaupun menyadari fakta bahwa ia selamat lahir-batin selama perjalanan ke sekolah, tapi melihat keadaan di sekitarnya begini, ia jadi ingin memilih tidak selamat di perjalanan bersama sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia memang gadis yang polos mungkin. Dan kini ia harus menangisi nasibnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pusat perhatian yang tak diinginkan.

-o0o-

**Hinata****'s POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan terpaksa. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku begini kalau bukan si pantat ayam yang berjalan di depanku . Kami menyusuri anak tangga menuju kelasku. Dia yang memaksa tentu saja. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mau. Namun, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menolak. Dia tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Kata Neji-nii, Uchiha itu semaunya sendiri, jadi menolak pun percuma. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk sekali lagi, pasrah.

Sejak tadi kami tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menarik tanganku sepanjang jalan. Aku juga tak berminat bicara pada playboy sepertinya. Aku benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, terlebih lagi saat mata-mata itu menatapku. Mereka lebih mirip dengan buaya-buaya yang sedang memangsa rusa betina. Tentu saja aku tidak terlalu setuju, karena mereka bukan laki-laki yang biasa disamakan dengan 'buaya'. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Ah, ya. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku bersamanya akan aman-aman saja. Tapi sekali lagi kugarisbawahi, AKU TIDAK NYAMAN BERSAMANYA. Dan satu lagi. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, sewaktu ia memegang tanganku intens. Aku takut perasaan yang sama terulang lagi. Ditambah lagi, aku teringat dengan ucapan Neji-nii kemarin tentang Sasuke yang menyukaiku. Itu semakin membuatku merasa malu.

**End Hinata's POV **

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Hinata hampir saja menabrak punggungnya yang lebar itu di belakangnnya. Namun, refleks Hinata ternyata cukup cepat untuk tidak menabrak Sasuke dan berteriak lebeh.

Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis di belakangnya sebentar,

"Ini kelasmu, kan?" ujar Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih sedikit takut-takut pada pemuda raven tersebut.

"Heeh," jawab Hinata disertai anggukan pelan.

"Ya udah, masuk sana," ujar Sasuke sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. (Author : Idih, sok keren sangat -_- , Readers : #lempar author ke mars#)

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Hinata berani bersumpah, gayanya yang tadi benar-benar sangat sok keren, sepertinya yang dikatakan Author sebelumnya. Hinata pun membuka pintu kelasnya yang kelihatannya masih sepi penduduk. Ia berharap Sasuke segera pergi tanpa berlama-lama di depan pintu kelas.

Alih-alih pergi, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Hinata kembali untuk mendekat kepadanya. Wajah mereka yang kini terpaut jarak 0,5 cm itu, membuat Hinata blushing seketika. Ia membeku di tempat. Tak bisa lari atau pun kabur karena tangan besar itu mencengkram kuat tangannya. Matanya membulat setelah Sasuke meraba pipi ranumnya. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya takut. Lalu di rasakannya sentuhan lembut dari bibir Sasuke di keningnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut indigonya. Iris Lavendernya kembali terbuka.

Terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia segera kabur entah kemana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sweatdrop melihat reaksi Hinata seperti itu. Seharusnya Sasuke segera ke kelasnya.

Namun melihat si gadis indigo yang pergi menjauh malah membuatnya terpaku di depan kelas Hinata. Sasuke pun menghela napas sejenak. Diliriknya arloji di tangannya. Sudah waktunya untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya tanpa memedulikan tatapan para gadis yang terpesona olehnya. Seringai sang Uchiha pun muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hime...aku pasti akan memilikimu..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

Author's nyepik:

Arigatou untuk review-nya dan maaaaaaaaf sekali untuk hiatusnya yang ke sekian abad #lebeh. Sedikit curcol, saya mau jujur kalo sebenernya ini fic saya tulis sepenuh hati. Dari dulu saya selalu bikin fic yang serius, walaupun gak pernah ke publish. Tapi, entah karena pengaruh temen, suasana sekolah yang bikin stress, atau karena keluarga yang amit-amit konyolnya -_- saya jadi lebih suka bikin fic konyol begini. Walaupun saya tahu, kalo dalem EYD ini fic termasuk ancur, tapi saya ngerti kok, yang mana yang bener atau yang mana yang salah.

Bagi flamer yang gak sengaja nge-flame **Yami-kun9****9****, **terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. Baru kali ini saya dapet flame yang katanya gak sengaja XD. Demi apapun saya seneng banget ! Koplak? Gak! Demi apapun saya ngakak baca tuh review! #.

Balasan review (karena saya males lewat message) :

**Uchiateme** : Hoho. Makasih, makasih. Saya tahu saya keren. #plak

**Auriellie Evans** : Yaelah bru, pake irian jaya segala == gue tahu gue ganteng. Hehe makasih review dan semangatnya! Gue seneng kok dapet flame! XDD. Bukan capek ngetik, gue ngetiknya pas malem jadi ngantuk deh. #ngelesgayakupukupu

**uchihyuu nagisa** : maaf banget nih, karena saya sedang malas bikin Sasuke POV + saya pengen bikin reader tambah penasaran, jadilah perasaannya Hinata dulu. Hohoho. #plak

**Kira Hinano Kagamine** : Makasih adikku tercinta. Ini baru update cintaku. Masashi gak bakal nglirik fic ternista kayak gini. Hiks. #pundungdirel.

**Yukira Akiyoshi**: Arigatou, senpai, buat reviewnya :D

**RikurohiYuki03** : Arigatou XD Masak sih Hiashi sama Hinata selucu itu ?

**Eca chan** : Wah kerasa ganjil ya? Mungkin ini pengaruh saya sering manggil brother-brother saya dengan sebutan nii di akhiran nama kecilnya. Maaf ya kalo agak aneh didengar.

**kazuichi azuma** : Eheem, Nee-chan gue tercinta ngereview ternyata. Hehehe, gue curcol ya nee? Iya kayaknya. Tapi serius, itu bukan gue! Bukan gueeee! #gakmaungaku

**Shaniechan** : Sepertinya lebih banyak yang penasaran dengan Sasuke. Itu akan terbukti di akhir chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya! Keep reading!

Sepertinya saya salah POV dari kemaren, ya sudah sok atuh dibaca daaaann

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Panas terik yang datang melalui jendela sungguh membuat suasana panas, meski _air conditioner _telah dipasang pada suhu 15°C. Padahal ini masih jam 12 siang. Bagaimana nanti? Rasanya pasti seperti dipanggang. Kalo bikin _Barbeque Party_ mah kagak ngapa dah. Enak. Bisa dimakan. Readers pasti langsung ngiler #abaikan. Benar-benar musim panas yang buruk. Ini pasti salah satu akibat dari pemanasan global yang terjadi di bumi, begitu kata author #halah.

Karena cuaca panas ini, hampir seluruh warga Konoha _High School_ tepar di tempat karena gak tahan dengan panas yang nyokot-nyokot ini. Namun, beberapa murid masih bertahan dengan sikon seperti ini dengan setengah hati.

Salah satunya adalah tiga gadis yang mudah dikenali ini:

Sakura-gadis berambut bubble gum, yang duduk dimana AC tertuju, sembari mengerjakan soal-soal latihan matematika yang entah kenapa tak pernah membuatnya mual.

Lalu, Tenten-gadis bercepol yang masih mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan buku tipis milik Sakura-Sakura menyebutnya tempat menghitung a.k.a coret-coretan. Tapi, masih saja gadis itu berlarian ke sana kemari karena terlalu hiperaktif.

Dan gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo-Hinata, yang tengah duduk dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Entah kenapa, setelah Tenten dan Sakura perhatikan, Hinata terlihat begitu murung. Kadang kala ia menopangkan dagunya hanya untuk melihat ke depan papan tulis-lebih layak disebut terpaksa memperhatikan pelajaran. Sesekali Sakura mendapati Hinata yang menatap langit dari jendela di sampingnya.

Bisa dibilang, hari ini, gadis itu terlihat SANGAT aneh. Sakura sempat menerka-nerka pada apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tapi ia enggan untuk bertanya langsung pada gadis itu. Sebaliknya dengan Tenten yang saat ini tengah mendekati Hinata dan bertanya dengan frontal.

"Hin! Lo kenapa? Ich habe heimweh, ya?" Tenten menghentakkan kedua tangannya di pundak gadis indigo itu, hingga membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya karena terkejut. Ditambah lagi logat Tenten yang aneh bin ajaib itu, makin membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Bahasa apaan tuh ?"Sakura yang tengah mengerjakan latihan soal OSN matematikanya pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Bahasa grossmutter-nya Hinata," jawab Tenten asal. Kali ini Hinata menampakan raut wajah kebingungan.

Kepala Hinata terdongak ke atas, "Siapa?" ia pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Nenek Tsunade," jawab Tenten santai.

KRIK..KRIK..

Author yakin, setelah ini obrolan gak penting akan dimulai...

**Disclaimer : ****Kemaren saya liat naruto kok waktu makan ramen, dia makanan, kan ? #plak**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Is she normal? by Himeureka**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Abalness, Gajeness, Nge-ness, ****Lebayness, ****Typos****. **

**Saya udah kasih peringatan ya sodara-sodara, sebangsa-setanah air, sebapak seibu**** dan****- #plak**

**Pokoknya DLDR!**

"He?" Sementara para pendengarnya ber_sweatdrop_-ria.

Walaupun Hinata suka dengan pelajaran yang dibawanya, Bahasa Jerman, bukan berarti ia mau menjadi anak didiknya yang paling dekat. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja Tsunade-sensei terlalu cerewet. Hal itu bisa dilihat ketika upacara pagi berlangsung. Ia sebagai kepala sekolah, sering menangkap anak-anak yang dianggapnya sering melanggar aturan dan memberikan ceramah pagi yang selalu membuat Hinata ingin sekali menggelar kasur di tempat.

"Hin, emang lo terima dia jadi nenek lo?" tanya Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat. Hinata menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Nah, Hinata aja yang suka sama pelajarannya gak mau. Kok lo langsung bilang gitu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyudutkan pada Tenten.

"Soalnya dia kalo cemberut persis Tsunade-sensei. Mukanya minta dilempar genteng. Lo liat aja sendiri," ujar Tenten membela diri. Ia pun menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Tenten sebelumnya. Author jadi berminat setelah melihat wajah Hinata yang minta dilempar sendal #authordilemparreaders#. Yang ditunjuk makin kebingungan. Sakura malah ikut memperhatikan.

"Iya, sih..." Mendengar respon Sakura membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Rasanya ia ingin protes, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai (?)

"Tuh, kan! Lo aja setuju!" Sahut Tenten dengan semangat 45. Hinata menoleh pada Tenten dengan kerutan yang semakin bertambah.

"Abis tampangnya suram sih," tambah Sakura tanpa dosa. Dan kalimat terakhir yang tercetus dari mulut Sakura membuat Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya maju tak gentar.

"Tapi, tenang aja, gue yakin lo pasti dapet jodoh, kok...," Hinata tiba-tiba membeku. Ucapan Tenten terasa menusyuk ke ulu hatinya.

"Dia kan udah dijodohin, Ten," Sakura berujar kembali, meyakinkan Tenten yang sepertinya lupa ingatan.

Alhasil, Hinata pun pundung di pojokkan seraya menangisi nasib.

Teman bisa jadi lawan, lawan bisa jadi setan. Begitulah pikirnya sekarang. Apa hubungannya itu tak lagi penting. Kata per kata yang mereka ucapkan malah makin menciutkan nyalinya untuk bercerita tentang peristiwa menyuramkan yang ia alami tadi pagi. Bahkan sebenarnya ia telah siap untuk menceritakan aib yang ia alami kemarin. Tapi, baru sehari saja mereka melihat tampang kusut Hinata, malah membuat mereka menjadi-jadi. Menyedihkan, bukan? Author pun sempat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Yaudin, gak usah pasang tampang melas gitu dong. Kan gak lucu, Hin," Kening Hinata berkerut kembali. Memang dari segi mananya yang lucu ? Hinata pun diam saja. Ia benar-benar tak berniat menjawab ucapan tak penting dari Tenten. Lebih baik ia berbicara dengan batu kolam di rumahnya.

"Udah deh, Ten. Kayaknya lo yang paling demen liat tuh muka tambah suram," Ujar Sakura berusaha menghentikan obrolan kacau yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pun bersungut karena pembelaannya tidak diterima kembali.

"Kenapa, nak? Masalah perjodohan itu, ya?" Ujar Sakura mendekat pada Hinata yang masih pundung di pojok kelas. Kali ini Sakura berusaha bersikap dewasa untuk meluruskan jalan permasalahan yang sempat berbelok dari arah pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan dengan berlinang air mata. Gadis indigo itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang menerimanya dengan lapang dada (?), mengelus-ngelus rambut indigo milik gadis Hyuuga itu seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Namun, bukannya kembali tenang, gadis indigo itu malah menangis meraung-raung.

"Mamaaa~ I love you...," racaunya tak jelas. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa _jawdrop_. Sedangkan penontonnya, Tenten, makin melebarkan seringainya seraya bertepuk tangan dengan bangga. Sesekali ia buang ingus yang sempat mengalir dari hidungnya setelah menangis karena haru. Author yakin ini akan jadi opera sabun yang awesome jika ditambah dengan pangeran berkuda yang datang membawa sekeranjang jengkol. Tapi melihat Hinata seperti itu malah membuat Author ikut berduka cita. Kasiman, eh, kasihan dirimu nak...

Pertama Hinata ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan…"Aku…udah gak perawan,"Dan akhirnya ia terucap juga dari bibirnya yang manyun. Wajahnya mewek minta dilempar sepatu ronaldinho.

"APAAAAA?" seru para pendengar a.k.a Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan. Mereka terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar pengumuman yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"EH SERIUS LU ? LU DIPAKSA APA LU-NYA YANG MAU ?" Tenten dengan pintarnya berteriak keras hingga seluruh pandangan penghuni kelas tertuju pada mereka. Menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya tengah menatap mereka bertiga, Tenten nyengir kuda dan segera menoleh ke arah sekelililingnya.

"Ehehe, sorry ya. Sorry…," Tenten berujar pada yang lain seraya membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Akhirnya para penonton dadakan itu kembali ke aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Dan tanpa lama menunggu, Tenten segera menatap horror Hinata kembali, seperti petugas hansip yang menangkap basah maling jemuran di lingkungan kelurahan.

"Cerita gak! Kalo gak, gue DOR, nih!" ancam Tenten yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Vash Zwingli dari fandom sebelah. Alhasil Hinata makin ketakutan, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Sakura. Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Dia masih bertahan untuk _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ampun! Gue tahu lo ngefans sama gue! Tapi gak usah segitunya ngancem gue!" ujar Hinata narsis seraya membalikkan badanya ke arah Tenten sebentar. Lalu ia kembali memeluk Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sangat…pasrah.

"Yaudin, cepet cerita!" Kali ini Tenten lebih memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mendengar cerita si gadis indigo yang (padahal) telah memucat sejak tadi. Tapi bukan Tenten namanya kalo gak begitu. Lihatlah AK-47 yang disiapkannya tepat di depan Hinata. Ckckck. Gadis malang...

Dengan tersendat-sendat-karena Hinata masih menangis- gadis Hyuuga itu menceritakan tentang pertemuan ia dan calon suaminya. Awalnya Tenten dan Sakura mendengarkan secara detail karena rasa penasaran yang memuncak. Tapi beberapa bagian yang diceritakan Hinata terdengar aneh dan malah membuat mereka _double __jawdrop_s. Akhirnya mereka menyimpulkan bahwa calon suami Hinata seorang _pervert_.

"Eh iya, nama calon suami lu siapa? Gue harap, gue gak kenal...," tanya Tenten ogah-ogahan karena terlalu mual mendengar cerita lebay Hinata. Sakura manggut-manggut, menyetujui kalimat terakhir Tenten.

"Itu...,"

"Hm? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Uchiha...Sasuke..."

KRIK…KRIK...

"Kayaknya gue pernah denger, deh. Tapi dimana yak?" ujar Tenten seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebingungan. Namun sebaliknya, Gadis pink di sebelahnya itu nampak berkeringat dingin. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu.

"Lo kenapa, Sak?" tanya Tenten yang tengah memperhatikan raut wajah pucat Sakura. Tidak biasanya anak jenius ini jadi begini.

"Ahem, Hin, namanya beneran Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang telah pulih sedikit dari sakit mendadaknya itu. Semoga saja ia salah mendengar nama yang disebutkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sakura kembali berkeringat dingin. Mimpi buruk datang...

"Oh...," Sakura menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Daritadi bulu kuduknya merinding terus.

"Emang kenapa, Sak?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Emm, dia...temen masa kecil gue,"jawab Sakura dengan nada melemah. Sebaris kalimat yang dilontarkan dari mulut Sakura itu sukses membuat Tenten terlonjak kaget. Gadis bercepol itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya. Ia sudah pingsan di tempat sebelum kedua temannya itu menyadarinya. Sakura dan Tenten kembali terkejut setelah menyadari tubuh Hinata yang lemas terduduk di bangku. Kedua gadis itu pun menyerukan _help-help _pada seluruh teman sekelas.

Tenten panik. Jauh lebih panik daripada Sakura. Author yakin, gadis yang mengaku anak PMR itu pasti tidak lulus uji kelayakan. Mendokusei.

-o0o-

Kini, tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu terbaring di ranjang UKS yang lenggang. Gadis itu belum sadarkan diri. Padahal sudah satu jam berlalu. Jam pelajaran pun sudah berakhir sejak tadi.

Sementara itu, tepat di sampingnya, kedua gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu masih menunggui gadis indigo itu bangun. Sakura tak tahu, ucapannya tadi akan membuat sahabatnya shock berat hingga pingsan. Dan ia tahu, jika gadis indigo ini pingsan, akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar ia bisa tersadar. Tenten sendiri telah memberikan minyak angin agar dia bangun, namun tak juga berhasil. Sungguh merepotkan.

Di tengah-tengah lamunan mereka, sesosok laki-laki tampak menggeser pintu ruang UKS. Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya suara pintu yang terbuka itu dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa dia belum sadar?" tanya laki-laki itu datar seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tubuh gadis yang terbaring itu. Kemudian ditatapnya gadis pink yang sedari tadi masih terdiam di kursinya.

"Lo siapa?" tanya Tenten sinis. Sepertinya cuma dia yang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok di depannya. Lalu gadis bercepol itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang masih mendongak tanpa berucap, "Sak, lu kenal dia siapa?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dan menatap suram Tenten.

"Lu mau tahu?" tanyanya balik. Tenten mengangguk. "dia...calon suaminya Hinata," ucap Sakura setenang mungkin, takut-takut Tenten akan berteriak lebay di tempat.

Tak ada respon khusus dari Tenten. Entah dia itu berusaha menyangkal atau bener-bener budek tingkat propinsi.

"Ten?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Apa?" Tenten menoleh santai.

"Lu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura (masih) cemas

"He? Lu berharap gue apa-apa gitu?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Bukan itu maksud gue, nyong," jawab Sakura setengah emosi.

"Terus?"tanya Tenten lagi.

"Lu gak kaget?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Kagak," jawab Tenten singkat dan santai.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Insting gue selalu bekerja dengan mudah, kok," jawab Tenten (lagi-lagi) santai dan makin tidak nyambung.

Jawaban Tenten mengundang Sakura untuk ber-hah-ria dalam hati. Kadang ia menyesali telah berteman dengan orang abnormal seperti Tenten.

Sementara, laki-laki itu-Sasuke, lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan sesi tanya-tanya yang berakhir dengan sesi tanya-jawab itu dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Hinata. Dipandanginya wajah gadis itu dengan detail. Kemudian, di rabanya helaian rambut indigo milik gadis Hyuuga itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, orang akan tahu bahwa pemuda itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sosok gadis yang tengah terbaring di depanku ini selalu membuatku ingin memilikinya. Bukan hanya karena aku akan menjadi calon suaminya. Ada alasan kuat yang membuatku seperti ini.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan. Bukan kemarin. Tapi 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih ingat betul wajah cerianya di depanku saat itu. Meski terkadang ia menjadi pemalu. Aku benar-benar merindukan gadis ini.

Awalnya kukira, ia akan ingat padaku saat kami bertemu kemarin. Namun ternyata, ia lupa padaku. Entah mengapa, terasa nyeri di dadaku saat ia menunjukkan penolakkan terhadap perjodohan ini. Dengan tenang, aku menyikapi bahwa seorang gadis tentu tak akan mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi, bukankah kami pernah berteman hampir setengah tahun saat itu? Yah, aku memang menyesali kepindahanku ke Jerman bersama keluargaku yang tiba-tiba itu hingga aku tak bisa memberitahu gadis indigo ini. Tapi, anak kecil sepertiku saat itu tak mungkin bisa menolak bukan?

Setelah lulus dari _Senior High_ di Jerman aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha bersama kedua orang tuaku. Sementara kakak lelakiku meneruskan perusahaan cabang Uchiha yang bertempat di Berlin.

Awalnya aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Universitas Oxford. Namun, mendengar bahwa orangtuaku ingin mengenalkanku pada salah satu anak sahabat Ayahku membuatku terpaksa ikut dengan kemauan mereka. Mereka bilang, bahwa aku bisa mengambil kuliah setelah aku bertemu dengan anak sahabatku itu. Kupikir dengan kembali ke Konoha, aku bisa sedikit bersantai dan menyiapkan diri untuk memasuki universitas terkenal itu. Tak disangka, aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak kutahu siapa namanya.

Aku menanggapinya dengan tenang. Lebih tepat disebut dengan menunggu-sebenarnya. Menunggu pertemuan keluarga kami berdua dan menolaknya dengan tenang. Jika mereka tetap bersikeras menjodohkanku dengan perempuan-entah itu siapa- aku tak akan segan-segan mengancam perempuan tersebut untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

Namun, siapa sangka takdir dengan mudah mempermainkanku. Aku bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang kuanggap sebagai takdirku-dulu. Aku senang bukan kepalang. Ini lebih layak disebut dengan kejutan berharga.

Tapi, melihat keadaan kami berdua sekarang-tepatnya gadis indigo ini-aku tak yakin bisa menaklukannya dengan cepat. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari bentuk penolakkan yang dia katakan sejak awal pertemuan kami. Tapi...seorang Uchiha tak akan menyerah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, bukan?

Kini kusentuh telapak tangan yang tak bergerak sejak tadi itu. Lalu kegenggam buku-buku jarinya yang mungil itu lama. Selang beberapa menit, kulepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Rasa khawatir masih membelengguku saat ini. Aku tak tahu gadis ini sebegitu lemahnya. Tak kuhiraukan tatapn tajam dua pasang mata yang berada di seberang ranjang ini. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah...aku ingin melihat kedua iris lavender di depanku terbuka kembali...

**End Sasuke's POV **

-o0o-

Iris lavender gadis itu akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Kemudian, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya-berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya redup di ruangan tersebut.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat-masih terlihat pucat. Ia terdiam. Sementara kepalanya bergerak untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya tengah memasang senyuman lebar untuknya-sebenarnya hanya Tenten yang melakukan itu, sementara Sakura memasang tampang lega disertai senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke samping kirinya.

BINGO!

Hinata menemukan sosok yang tak disukainya berada di samping ranjangnya-duduk memandanginya dengan wajah datar. Hinata mengerjapkan kedua iris lavendernya lagi. Pikirannya menyangkal adanya fakta yang tengah berada di sampingnya itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya-berharap itu hanya halusinasinya yang keterlaluan karena sakit kepala yang dideritanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sosok tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepertinya Hinata mau tak mau harus menerima bahwa ini memang kenyataan. Uchiha Sasuke memang kenyataan. Dan kenyataan itu telah berada di sini-bertanya dengan raut wajah datar. Benar-benar membuatnya terkesan. Terkesan untuk melemparinya kotoran kerbau. #plak

"Lo ngapain di sini?"

"Emang gak boleh?"

"Nggak."

"Kata siapa?"

Hinata pun menunjuk kedua sahabat baik nan polosnya itu dengan tampang tak berdosa. Yang merasa ditunjuk mulai merasakan firasat tak baik yang berasal dari si gadis yang baru bangun tidur panjangnya itu (?)

"Err, ada apa dah, kita ditunjuk begini?" tanya Tenten waspada dengan tatapan datar dari si Uchiha bungsu dan gadis Hyuuga di depan mereka. Ia merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah ngambil bungkusan mie di minimarket. Tempatnya elit. Ketahuannya gak elit. Sama kayak readers. #Author dimutilasi readers#

"Gak apa-apa kok. Gue cuma pengen nunjukin kalo lo berdua itu sahabat gue. Yang rambut pink namanya Sakura. Dan yang rambutnya dicepol, namanya Tenten," jawab Hinata sambil nyengir kuda. Toh kalo tahu kebenarannya, malah dia yang dikebiri nanti.

"Hn. Udah tahu, kok," jawab si Uchiha, seperlunya.

Hinata mengernyit heran, "Kok bisa?"

"Kalo gue bilang, gue dukun, lo percaya?" balas si Uchiha bungsu asal. Para pendengar sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Dukun beranak, baru gue percaya…' batin Hinata dengan pikiran ngalor-ngidul.

"Neji bilang, nanti dia gak bisa jemput. Jadi, lo pulang bareng gue," ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin memotong pembicaraan ngawur yang tak berujung sebelumnya.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke cepat. Matanya menajam curiga. Kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja sembuh dari ke-disconnected-annya, mulai mengarahkan pandangan tak percaya pada orang mereka sebut pervert sebelumnya. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang pervert.

"Lo gak akan ngapa-ngapain gue, kan?" tanya Hinata curiga dengan mata menyipit.

"Emang lo mau gue apa-apain?" Sasuke mulai terse-menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang kelewat pinter.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata cuma bisa meneguk ludah. Calon tunangannya ini bener-bener _pervert _tingkat negara.

"Eh, Sas," tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura menginterupsi obrolan kacau pasangan tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata serempak menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink itu, "bisa ngomong sebentar? Err, di luar?" tanyanya hati-hati. Atmosfer di sekitarnya tampak menegang. Terkecuali Tenten. Semua orang yakin, Tenten termasuk 10 orang paling tidak peka di Konoha High School.

"Hn," jawaban Sasuke disambut senyum tipis Sakura yang telah bangkit dari duduknya. Sebaliknya, Hinata malah merasa kesal terhadap respon Sasuke itu. Gadis berambut indigo itu mencengkeram pelan selimut ranjang UKS di depannya. Kedua iris lavendernya menatap dua pasang kaki itu melangkah pergi.

KREK.

Pintu geser itu tertutup lagi, menyisakan dua orang yang masih tinggal di ruangan berukuran 5x6 itu.

Sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kedua sahabat itu hanya terdiam di sana, tak merubah posisi mereka-walaupun hanya sekedar untuk meringankan suasana.

Tanpa diketahui Hinata, sejak kepergian dua orang tadi, Tenten memperhatikan gerak gerik serta raut wajah Hinata yang memucat-entah karena apa. Tapi…bukankah Tenten orang yang paling tidak peka di sini?

Salah. Ia hanya pura-pura untuk tidak peka terhadap sekelilingnya. Tanpa melihat secara detail, ia sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi di sini. Cukup dengan memperhatikan sebentar Sakura dan Sasuke, lalu perubahan raut wajah Hinata. Dengan begitu ia tahu kesimpulannya.

"Lo udah sembuhan, belum?" Tenten membuka suaranya-ternyata ia sendiri masih khawatir tentang Hinata.

"Hah?" Hinata baru tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Tenten dalam keheningan.

Melihat sikap Hinata seperti itu, Tenten mencibir kesal, "Tuh kan, lo ngelamun. Gue dianggep apaan di sini? Sadako?"

"Eh? S-sorry deh. Tadi gue lagi nahan sakit, hehehe,"

"Nahan sakitnya emang pake ngelamun ya, mas?"

Hinata terdiam. Dilihatnya Tenten yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Sepertinya Tenten mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya. Hinata tak akan bisa berpikir jernih setelah ini-apalagi membalas ucapan telak Tenten.

"Lo ngerasa gak tenang?"

Hinata terdiam untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Hin, dua kali lo begini. Dan Lo masih menyangkal? Ckckck," ujar Tenten berusaha menahan kesal karena Hinata yang masih saja tak ingin membuka diri padanya.

Gadis bercepol itu berdiri perlahan, berjalan menuju kaca jendela yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Lalu ia membuka tirai jendela yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari.

Sedangkan Hinata, masih tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya-tetap bertahan setengah berbaring di ranjang UKS. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat mendongak ke arah Tenten berada.

"Ten, gue udah bisa keluar, kan?"

"Emang kenapa? Gak betah?"

"Nggak. Perut gue melilit,"

"Ya udah, sana pergi. Gak perlu gue temenin, kan?" Tenten berpura-pura sibuk dengan obat-obatan yang tengah diambilnya.

Hinata mengangguk dalam diam. Ia merasa Tenten lebih mengerti tentang dirinya saat ini. Dengan cepat, ia turun dari ranjang yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pintu keluar.

Tenten tak menoleh lagi saat pintu itu bergeser menutup kembali. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sahabatnya-Hinata. Ia tak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata sebenarnya. Hanya saja, gerak-gerik Hinata selalu mudah dibaca olehnya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum kaku. Terlalu aneh baginya mencapuri urusan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Selalu begitu. Dasar anak bodoh…,"

-o0o-

Di sudut koridor sekolah, kedua lawan jenis itu berdiri bersebelahan. Keduanya masih terdiam disana. Sakura, gadis yang bersama Sasuke itu sesekali melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang tak mau membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Sakura tahu itu. Ia tahu laki-laki ini sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara. Apalagi jika berharap ia akan membuka percakapan duluan. Itu hil yang mustahal-maksud author, itu hal yang mustahil. Mau membalas ucapannya saja merupakan suatu anugerah yang tak terkira #lebaynyo.

Yah, karena Sakura sadar diri,-terlebih lagi ia tak mau berdiri membisu seperti ini- ia pun mulai membuka suara.

"Sas,"

"Hn?"

"Apa kabar?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Gak tahu, kan lo gak jawab,"

"…"

"Jadi?"

"Baik dan buruk, kayaknya,"

"Oke. Baiknya?"

"Senang kembali ke sini,"

"Tapi kayaknya lo sombong,"

"Hn?"

"Lo kayak gak kenal sama gue,"Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Alisnya terangkat-bingung, "padahal gue sering kirim email buat lo," nada Sakura terdengar melemah.

"Hn. Tapi, buktinya gue masih inget sama lo, kan?" jelas Sasuke singkat. Lengkungan tipis muncul di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Iya, sih. Tapi rasanya lo berubah,"

"Hn?"

"Kecuali jawaban gak jelas-lo itu," Iris emerald Sakura nampak berputar penuh. Agaknya ia kesal mendengar Sasuke berkali-kali menjawab dengan dehaman. Nampak sebuah senyuman lebar di bibir pemuda itu. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Sakura tertawa renyah. Nostalgia yang membuatnya gila-nyaris membuatnya senang tiap kali hal ini terjadi. Seperti De javu.

"Tadi lo bilang ada buruknya. Apa?"

"Seperti sekarang,"

"Yang mana?"

"_Dia_,"

"Oh…," Sakura menghembuskan napas singkat. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak saat pemuda disampingnya berucap seperti itu. "emang kenapa?"

"Gue benci dia. Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan suara bass nya. Seketika itu Sakura menoleh penasaran. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Bukannya-"

"Gue benci dia," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura-entah kenapa- sedikit lebih lega.

Picik. Satu kata yang pantas untuk orang seperti dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak bersedih atas ucapan menyakitkan itu.

"Tapi kan dulu lo yang bilang…" Sakura meneguk ludah susah payah untuk melanjutkan-takut jika pemuda di sampingnya itu asal mendeathglare, "err, ya gitu deh. Lo ngerti, kan?"

"Hn,"

Lagi-lagi jawaban membingungkan. Iris emerald Sakura berputar, "Yah…_up to you_ deh,"

Semenit kemudian, obrolan mereka terus berlanjut tanpa putus. Meski hanya sekedar obrolan biasa dan lebih tidak penting. Mereka-walaupun Sakura lebih banyak berinisiatif dalam hal ini-pun membicarakan masa kecil mereka di berdua selama di Konoha dulu.

Sakura tak meragukan bahwa Sasuke masih mempertahankan kejeniusan yang dimilikinya sedari kecil. Gadis berambut pink itu pun masih tak mudah memahami apa yang diucapkan pemuda di sampingnya. Alhasil, Sakura hanya bisa menjawab dengan sekenanya. Tapi paling tidak, nostalgianya terbayar sudah.

Dan, satu lagi kabar baik untuknya. Masih ada kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada pemuda ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Pemuda ini telah membuatnya jatuh hati sejak kecil. Hanya saja Sakura terus memendam perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, saat ia mendapatkan email dari Sasuke yang telah pindah ke Jerman. Saat itu, Sasuke telah berumur 10 tahun, sedangkan dirinya masih berusia 7 tahun. Sasuke menulis dalam emailnya, bahwa ia menyukai Hinata, salah satu gadis bungsu Hyuuga yang ia temui pada pertemuan keluarga.

Sakura tentu saja, merasa kecewa-dan patah hati. Tapi Sakura tak pernah mau mengakui hal tersebut. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan yang dimiliki Sasuke pastilah perasaan sesaat. Dan ia bisa membuat Sasuke menyukainya.

Dan kesempatan itu datang. Sekarang. Sakura yakin bahwa Hinata tak menyukai Sasuke-setelah mendengarkan penuturan Hinata tentang Sasuke. Namun, ia merasakan kejanggalan yang ada pada cerita Hinata. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perasaan pemuda itu. Lalu, tindakan Sasuke yang dianggap senonoh oleh si gadis Hyuuga. Hal itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan apa yang telah diucapkan si sulung Uchiha tadi.

"_Gue benci dia. Hinata," _

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali di benak Sakura.

Apa Sasuke berbohong?

Sakura pun melirik sebentar pemuda di sampingnya. Mustahil Sasuke berbohong. Ia selalu jujur pada Sakura. Tapi…bisa jadi, bukan?

Tiba-tiba si sulung Uchiha itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Sakura pun membuka suaranya, "Lo mau balik ke ruang UKS?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban yang tak asing lagi di telinga Sakura.

"Gue ikut," ucapan Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kemudian kedua pasang kaki itu kembali melangkah ke ruang UKS dengan diam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik dinding kelas, seorang gadis berambut indigo mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Mengigit bibirnya keras, gadis itu menahan tangis dan segera berlari menuju toilet.

-o0o-

**Hinata's POV**

Air yang telah memenuhi bak wastafel itu kubiarkan mengalir saja-membasahi seragam bawahan yang kukenakan. Iris lavenderku kupejamkan erat-mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar percakapan dua sahabat itu, aku segera berlari kencang entah kemana. Sampai kutemukan toilet yang terletak di paling ujung gedung sekolah. Tempat ini cukup sepi untuk dijangkau oleh orang lain. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk masuk saja. Lagipula jam pelajaran sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu.

Kepalaku terasa berputar saat aku tiba di depan wastafel ini. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk membasuh wajahku dengan air. Yah, lihat saja wajahku yang pucat itu. Aku tahu aku ini mudah sekali sakit. Mulai dari sakit flu sampai anemia. Tapi kenapa sampai pingsan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku pingsan. Karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku bahkan tak sempat bertanya hal itu pada Tenten. Mungkin lebih dari satu jam-dilihat dari raut wajah Tenten yang cemas saat menanyaiku tadi.

Mataku memerah-menahan air mata untuk jatuh. Seharusnya tak ada yang perlu kutangisi, kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Dadaku pun terasa sesak.

Aku ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Ah, gara-gara Uchiha jelek itu mungkin. Ucapannya sungguh menyakitkan hatiku.

Mungkin aku terlalu pintar hingga dibodohi seperti ini! Damn!

**End Hinata's POV **

"Cih! What the hell banget tuh orang! Untung aja gue bukan orang yang suka ngadu! Kalo aja Neji-nii tahu semuanya, gue yakin lo udah tinggal nama!" umpat Hinata sembari menatap cermin di depannya. Sorot matanya menajam-marah. Kekecewaannya makin bertambah saja karena terus mengingat ucapan konyol si Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata membuang jauh ingatan tadi.

Beberapa kali terlihat gadis itu tengah menarik-keluar napasnya. Hembusan napas terakhir terdengar dari mulutnya-ia merasa sedikit tenang sekarang. Wajahnya yang menegang telah melemas kembali. Ia nampak berusaha menjernihkan kekacauan dalam benaknya. Dibiarkannya air yang bercampur dengan keringat itu turun dari wajahnya. Masih berpikir serius, ia membiarkan sebagian poninya yang kini telah basah. Dan…TADA! Sebuah ide tercetus dalam benaknya.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, membentuk seringai yang sudah lama tak terlihat dari wajah si gadis Hyuuga. Hinata dalam keadaan _evilmode _sekarang. Siapapun tak akan berani melihat wajahnya saat ini.

Tanpa terburu-buru, gadis itu mengambil ponsel di saku kemeja seragamnya. Kemudian ia mencari salah satu nomor di _contact person-_nya.

AHA! Ia menemukannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun memencet tombol hijau untuk memulai panggilan.

"Hallo, Neji-nii? Tolong jemput aku. Sekarang." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Ah… Sepertinya akan ada bahaya besar yang menanti si pemuda Uchiha. Semoga saja itu tidak benar. Semoga…saja.

**TBC**

**Author's nyepik :**

**Hontou ni gomennasai minna-san! (_._) author bener-bener ngaret kali ini. Hiatusnya terlalu lama. Gara-gara saya gak dapet ide. Novel saya sendiri harus saya terusin. Saya juga mau update fic baru. Tapi emang dasar otak udang, saya jadi ngalor ngidul gak jelas waktu !**

**Akhirnya saya update ini dalam suasana mencekam a.k.a kayak orang PD 3. Saya menghargai review readers yang saya yakin gak puas dengan fic ini. Mohon saran kritik sekali lagi! **

**Ai HinataLawliet**** : Arigatou XD Sasuke mesum karena saya~ ****#PLAK**

**Uchihyuu nagisa ****: Banyak yang suka kalo Sasuke mesum ya. Persis saya~ #hajared**

**Ruinechan : Jahatnya dikau nak. Kalo kakak gue kan sangat mengerti gue. Jadi kagak ngapa. Tulisan gue emang selalu awesome! Yeah! #galauermode:on**

**Hina-chan : Arigatou XD~ silahkan dinikmati updetannya! **

**Kali ini saya berusaha untuk mengatur waktu dalam mengapdet. Saya sibuk dulu karena pelajaran masih banyak. Tapi gak tahu kalo tahun ini. Alhamdulillah kalo kayak orang kuliah. Saya pengennya sih kayak kuliah subuh. Biar bisa tetep apdet~ #abaikan. **

**Arigatou gozaimasuta~ Minnaaa~**

**RnR Yo! **


End file.
